


Marvel Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Marvel Imagines [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 183
Words: 32,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving Marvel characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Stephen Strange - trying to learn how to suture and frustrating Dr. Strange in the process because you’re talented, but too talkative to be efficient.

Gif source:  [Strange](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176674476647/elennemigo-christine-im-emailing-you-one-more)

> _Imagine trying to learn how to suture and frustrating Dr. Strange in the process because you’re talented, but too talkative to be efficient._

——— _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw) _———

You were rambling on, at this point. Talking about everything and yet nothing significant to the task at hand. At a certain point, Strange is certain that he had developed a migraine, trying to teach you to suture properly. The frustration was only doubled when he could not adequately show you himself, due to the resting tremor of his hands.

“Can you please concentrate?” Dr. Strange finally huffs out, securely grounding you back to the banana that was nearly butchered under your multiple attempts at poking and prodding through it. Needle-marks marred its skin, a few immaculate sutures devolving into sloppier ones, no doubt the product of your increased animation as you talked to him.

“Oh, yeah, sorry!” there was an almost sheepish look on your face as you take a mental step back and look at your work, noticing just how sloppy it had become.

“Honestly, you have talent, but you must reign in your talkativeness, at least until you’re proficient enough that it doesn’t effect your sutures.”


	2. [1940s] Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers - Bucky flirting with you in the 40’s, but you’re more interested in Steve.

Gif source:  [Bucky](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fpietro-x-reader-14qXlqUVyzhDfq&t=YzdkZGVkNDM5ODcyYTVlYmEyZTRlODdkY2IxOTBkOTYxZjE0MTZhZixRMVNwT0IxQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180463873538%2Fgif-source-bucky-steve-imagine-bucky&m=0)  |  [Steve](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fcap-stucky-steve-x-bucky-JJ6UfAfzH6bVC&t=ZjA0YWFiMTJiODliYmExOWMxZGVlZmVlMDZlNmJiMTgxNDczYzVkNCxRMVNwT0IxQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180463873538%2Fgif-source-bucky-steve-imagine-bucky&m=0)

> _Imagine Bucky flirting with you in the 40’s, but you’re more interested in Steve._

———  _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)_ ———

You glanced up once again at the officers sitting across the Officer’s Club. You recognized the blonde, Steve Rogers, Mr. Captain America himself. He was more attractive in person, of course, and part of you was determined to meet him. It’s the man beside him who locks eyes with you, though, shooting you a flirty smile as he tipped his head and raised his drink at you. Oh, this one must have thought himself a smooth-talker with the ladies, because even across the Club you can sense the dark-haired officer’s confidence.

You weren’t a woman to approach a gentleman, though, so you stayed in your seat, a smirk lacing your lips as you sip your own drink, watching the two. The dark-haired one turns back to Captain Rogers, catching his friend’s attention, before nodding back to you. For the first time, Steve Rogers looks at you, and even in this lighting you can see the blush that dusts his face when you give him a smile.

After a beat, the two of them are moving across the Club, right towards you.


	3. Steve Rogers, Tony Stark - being in a love triangle with Steve and Tony and when you side with Tony during Civil War, they assume you’ve chosen him, but you’re actually in love with Steve.

Gif source:  [Tony](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/179664556262)  |  [Steve](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174756475697)

> _Imagine being in a love triangle with Steve and Tony and when you side with Tony during Civil War, they assume you’ve chosen him, but you’re actually in love with Steve._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Life is full of choices. Some are simple, like what clothes to wear in the morning or what to eat for breakfast. Others, well, others are more defining— more important. The kind of choices that can turn your life down a path from which recovery may not be as easy as it could have been, if only you had chose differently.

Sometimes, even not making a choice can have dire repercussions. This was one of those times.

You hadn’t wanted to get in the middle of it, which was ironic, considering you were somehow  _always_ in the middle of Tony and Steve. At first, you wanted to let the chips fall where they may— if the world’s governments wanted to regulate superhero activity, who were you to stop them? But deciding not to go against the Accords had somehow placed you decidedly in Tony’s court, something you had not fully realized until now, with Steve standing in front of you and giving you a look that fully conveyed just how much he saw this as a betrayal, as you stood solidly beside Tony.

“So this is your choice, then?” Steve asks, voice heavy with the implication behind it, the hurt in his eyes enough to fully break your heart, a deep regret filling your soul as you find yourself wishing there was another way to fix this. This question was about more than just the Accords, that much all three of you knew. Tony watches you carefully, with more interest than a man who didn’t have feelings for you would have, the two of them waiting for your answer.

You decide it’s finally time to give them one.


	4. Peter Parker - catching Peter as he changes into Spiderman.

Gif source:  [Peter](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160822127357/spideycentral-peter-parker-as-spider-man)

> _Imagine catching Peter as he changes into Spiderman._

——— _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)_ ———

“Okay, either you’re  _really_  dedicated to your secret Spiderman cosplay, or you’re actually Spiderman,” you finally break the silence that existed between you, accompanied by his wide-eyed, panicked look at having been caught changing into his Spiderman suit.

Your dry attempt at humor seems to have snapped Peter out of whatever internal screaming he was doing, because Peter began to stammer, “Y-Yeah, really dedicated to my cosplay… ha… ha…” But he knows you don’t believe that at all, and there was no denying the tech he was sporting in the suit.

It was the real deal, and you were having a hard time wrapping your head around the fact that _Peter Parker_  was Spiderman.

 

 


	5. Frank Castle - having an emotional relationship with Frank where you’re the one he comes to after a rough day and one night it spills over into a physical relationship.

Gif source:  [Frank](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168460611397)

> _Imagine having an emotional relationship with Frank where you’re the one he comes to after a rough day and one night it spills over into a physical relationship._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

You always saw Frank Castle at his worst. When exactly his company had become routine, when you had stopped being startled by his unannounced presence in your home, you weren’t entirely sure. It had happened, but you weren’t exactly regretful of that. In fact, you relished for the brief moment of excitement that laced your veins at the sight of him, even after a week of having not seen him at all.

You would fix him up best you could, feed him a hot meal, keep him company. Half the time, you’d rant to him about your crappy day-job, telling him all about things that really did not matter when put in the perspective of what he had seen that night. Still, Frank listened, and part of you felt like he maybe needed to hear a little bit of your mundane annoyances.

Somewhere along the way, his silence opened up, and he’d come to talk with you over your day, keeping the focus off of however rough his own had been. You hoped to take his mind off of it, even for the short spans of time you saw him. Deep down, you knew your ache to lift his mood came from a deeper place, where you kept the feelings that had blossomed for him locked away.

“If Patricia gets too bad, you just give me a call,” Frank jokes about the coworker that always seemed to come up with something to pester you about, his crooked smile only slightly hidden as he sips at his black coffee.

You snort at the thought, collecting the empty plates from the small table, “Wouldn’t that be the sight! ‘Patty, meet my friend Frank Castle— Oh, yeah, did I mention he’s on the lamb?’ What I’d give to see the look on her face! That would get her off my back!“ Your smile turns bittersweet as you set the dishes in the kitchen sink, starting to wash them off, “If only it were that easy… Wish I could do something to help you out.”

Frank peers across the kitchen at you, over his coffee. You feel the weight of his stare, suddenly regretting the comment and focusing further on the dishes in your hand.

After a moment, Frank states matter-of-factly, “You’ve already helped me out. More than once.” You roll your eyes at that, the sarcasm that itches at the back of your throat quickly subdues as you notice the serious look in his eyes as he reads your unconvinced stare, “No, really. How many times have you patched me up? Kept me from going off the deep end in more ways than one? You’ve done more than enough for me, and you didn’t have to do any of it.”

You hold his gaze, your own tone soft as you reply, “Yes, I did.” There’s so much more behind those words, and you both know it. There’s no way he’s oblivious to the feelings you have for him, and you aren’t stupid enough to believe he’s treated you completely platonically this whole time, either.

You expect him to brush off the mood that was starting to permeate the room, just like all the times before. One of you had always done it, either too scared or simply not ready enough to take whatever this was between you to the next level.

But he doesn’t, he holds you there with his gaze, an almost pained expression in his eyes as he debates with himself far longer than you’d expected before, suddenly, he stands from his seat at the table, the chair scraping against the tile. The sound of it hasn’t quite finished reverberating by the time he makes his way towards you in the kitchen, stopping only when he’s close enough to take your breath away.

“Why?” stuns you, making you look up at him with the same confusion as if he had two heads, no doubt. Frank just repeats, “Why do you have to?” Your breath is strangled in your throat as you avert his gaze, looking back towards the dishes with determination, but you know it’s too late. He’s seen the embarrassment in your face, the truth behind your eyes.

“You’re really gonna’ make me say it?”

Frank’s hand on your shoulder turns you back to look at him as it smooths to your jaw, his raised brow urging your response, “Why?”

“Frank, you know,” you murmur softly, caught off guard by his proximity and his hand hot on your skin. Your eyes flick down to his lips, your heart skipping at how close they were. “Don’t pretend you don’t know I’m in love with you.”

He looks almost hurt, his fingers against your jaw caressing you gently as he strains, “You can’t be.”

“I am,” you begin, leaning towards him slowly, closing the gap that you felt he wanted to close, too, but wouldn’t dare to. You glance to his eyes, catching his uncertain look as he takes one last try at holding back from falling against you, your lips ghosting against his when you repeat, “I am.”

You almost forget about the running faucet when your gentle brush of a kiss at his lips is pressed back against by his own as he gives in, holding you to him as he kisses you back with just as much passion to tell you he wasn’t devoid of similar feelings to yours. If anything, you knew in that instant that he, at least, wanted you.

For right then, that’s all you needed.


	6. Jarvis, Tony Stark - Jarvis talking and singing to you when you are lonely or stressed and your father, Tony, isn’t around, which happens a lot.

Gif source:  [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fmy%2Bjarvis%2Btony%2Botp%2Fsearch%2Fbestmatch%2Fpage%2F1&t=NmJiZDY2NWE0OTRjZjE2MjY3NDUxMmIxMzA2MjkwN2RiMjE4YjNiZCxEVXRkRlREQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179634577113%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-jarvis-talking-and&m=0)

> _Imagine Jarvis talking and singing to you when you are lonely or stressed and your father, Tony, isn’t around, which happens a lot._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You walked into the empty house, tossing your bag to the side to pick up later. Times like these, you really missed your dad, but him being in an entirely different country than you was nothing new.

“Good evening, Ms. Stark,” sounds from the house around you, making a smile curl at the corners of your lips ever so slightly. The loneliness that had sunk into your chest lightens just a bit at the sound of the familiar voice.

“Hey, Jarvis. How was your day?” you call out, your feet leading you to the modern couch that you thought was much more comfortable than the last. Thinking about it, you’re even a little glad the last one got blown up.

“My day has been fine. How was yours?”

“Eh, same old, same old,” you sigh before plopping down onto the couch. You sit there in silence for a moment, before asking, “Hey, Jarvis? Can you give me a song again?”

“Of course, Ms. Stark.”


	7. Hank McCoy - being pregnant with Hank McCoy’s baby and Alex referring to the baby as “Baby Bigfoot.”

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178586506397)

> _Imagine being pregnant with Hank McCoy’s baby and Alex referring to the baby as “Baby Bigfoot.”_

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“How’s Baby Bigfoot doing?” Alex grins upon seeing you and noting the swell of your belly, “Due any day now, huh?”

You can’t help but laugh, though Hank still seems minorly annoyed at the nickname, despite the lack of harmful intent behind it, “Yeah, I have another month to go, apparently.”


	8. Kaecilius - Kaecilius falling in love with you and this makes him rethink his plans for world annihilation.

Gif source:  [Kaecilius](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178714394777/sirenja-and-the-stag-kaecilius-vs-the-ancient)

> _Imagine Kaecilius falling in love with you and this makes him rethink his plans for world annihilation._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Kaecilius!”

He turns at the familiar call, hard eyes softening a fraction at the sight of you. He holds up a hand to his followers, all familiar faces to you, to stop them from attacking on-sight as had been the plan.

“Of course the Ancient One would give you the guardianship of this sanctum. Does she think it will stop me from destroying it?”

“I cannot speak to what the Ancient One thinks,” you take a hesitant step towards him, feeling your heart twist in the hurt and confusion that his rebellion had brought to you. You remember how, not so long ago, he had tutored you and, if you dared to think, cared for you. Would he really cut you down now? You hated to admit that you weren’t so certain he would not. After another step, you swallow thickly, desperate to keep your emotions at bay, “Please, stop this. Come home.”

“You know we can never return to Kamar-Taj after what we have done,” Kaecilius quickly replies, a hint of regret in his eyes now that he had to face you, finally.

“The universe is not concrete. There are many things you can still do.”

“You sound too much like me,” a saddened smile comes to his lips upon hearing the words he would tell you whenever you felt as though you could not get past an obstacle in your training.

“You were a wise Master once; I know you still are.”

“There is nothing for me at Kamar-Taj but the Ancient One’s duplicity.”

“There’s me,” you urge, daring to take another step towards him, despite knowing that doing so would give you a dangerously low reaction time should he choose to strike upon you. Steeling yourself, you decide that if you do not tell him here and now how you have felt for him, you may never get the chance, “I still love you, Kaecilius.”


	9. Charles Xavier - going over baby names with Charles Xavier.

Gif source:  [Charles](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141230690507/marvelgifs-charles-xavier-in-the-x-men)

> _Imagine going over baby names with Charles Xavier._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Okay, so top two names?”

“I can’t decide,” you groan, running your fingers through your hair before you look back to Charles with mild desperation in your eyes, “You first.”

He chuckles, “I asked you first!”


	10. Tony Stark - being Gordon Ramsay’s little sister and dating Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover  
>  Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**

**_Disclaimer:_**    _Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._  

Gif source:  [Gordon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160688196992/rogersnadal-get-to-know-me-meme-6-favorite)  |  [Tony](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Frdj-11nudAila0yMSY&t=YjkxOTVmNDdjY2M3NzZlOTM3MzEyMDg0YzJmZGViN2QwMTUyYzAyYixUOU5ycnNVMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178733109388%2Fdisclaimer-gordon-ramsay-as-represented-in-this&m=0)

> _Imagine being Gordon Ramsay’s little sister and dating Tony Stark._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

_“So, rumors are circulating that you’re dating Gordon Ramsay’s younger sister…” the interviewer begins, but Tony stops her prying short with a direct answer._

_“Thank you for noticing!”  
_

_“These rumors are true, then?”  
_

_“Apparently so, but what does this have to do with the Mark Fifty reveal?”_

That interview had started it all, erupting a swarm of articles and tabloids surrounding the fact that Tony Stark had confirmed a relationship with (Y/N) Ramsay. The way you tried to keep your life somewhat private only further egged on the paparazzi and resulted in multiple outlets trying to pry any information from you, your brother, and your boyfriend alike.

Not long after, Gordon was finding himself faced with the same form of questioning while on a talk show.

“Tell us, how do you feel about your sister dating billionaire Tony Stark? It must set you on edge, what with the danger that surrounds his line of work as an Avenger,” the show host laughs, getting enticed sounds from the audience.

Gordon lets out a chuckle, having already learnt how to deal with questions such as these over his time as a celebrity chef, “There’s of course some worry that comes along with it, but I always worry for her. A big brother thing, I suppose.” The audience sounds out in aw’s and sparse laughter, as Gordon continues, “But, really, I trust her to make her own decisions about these things.”


	11. Pietro Maximofff [AoU] - they were able to save Pietro after Age of Ultron but, being badly hurt, he had to be in the hospital and you are the lucky nurse who is assigned to watch over him and help him recover.

Gif source:  [Pietro](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/131258705017)

> _Imagine they were able to save Pietro after Age of Ultron but, being badly hurt, he had to be in the hospital and you are the lucky nurse who is assigned to watch over him and help him recover._

——— Request for [@two-unbeatable-beaters](https://tmblr.co/mXQPVfWqFXP1tT4Be_ycCcA) ———

Everything hurt.

Pietro can’t help but to groan, only to find that even that felt nearly excruciating. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes yet, but the sound of a quick gasp and a hurried call for a nurse brings him to crack them open. When they adjust to the dim hospital lighting, he catches the haggard sight of his sister, who was calling his name. He has half a mind to tease her about worrying so much, had he not felt like death itself at the moment.

“Mr. Maximoff?” turns his attention as another woman comes into view. He squints at the name tag, taking a moment before he’s able to read your name, followed by RN, if the scrubs weren’t enough to give away the fact that you were his nurse. He flinches away at the bright light of a penlight that flashes into his eyes, “Can you hear me, Mr. Maximoff?”

“Get that out of my face,” is the first thing he says to you, but you hardly care about his rudeness. If he was able to be rude, that was a good sign after what he had been through in the last couple of days. Multiple GSW’s to nearly every part of his body. Even as an enhanced human, he was a miracle to be alive. You look towards Wanda, who hovers worriedly at his bedside, much like she had whenever she was allowed to do so.

“Glad to have you back with us, Mr. Maximoff,” you offer him a smile, beginning your assessment now that his status had changed. After finishing up his pupils, you head to his ears. You glance towards Wanda, “Your sister’s here, you know?”

“I was so worried about you, stupid! Don’t you know you can’t die without asking me first?” she huffs, but it makes the man let out a half of a chuckle, before he winces in pain.

“Don’t make me laugh, sis. It hurts.”

“On a scale of zero to ten, how bad is your pain right now?” you assess, frowning slightly when he states it’s a nine. “Okay, well, you’re hooked up to a PCA pump right now, so just press this button for your morphine dosage, okay? You can have another dose every 15 minutes. Let me go and tell your doctor you’re awake.”

Before you can reach the door, Wanda’s calling your name, a deep relief on her face as you turn to look at her, “Thank you.” In her eyes are the words she doesn’t speak.  _Thank you for helping to save my brother._


	12. Peter Parker, Shuri Udaku - having a prank war with Peter and Shuri.

Gif source:  [Peter](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178402449357/parkerpete-tom-holland-behind-the-scenes-of)  |  [Shuri](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178402421607/shurism-dont-scare-me-like-that-colonizer)

> _Imagine having a prank war with Peter and Shuri._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Peter nods his respect, “Wow, she got you on that one.”

Shuri can hardly speak out of her own laughter, light and full of mirth that she’d managed to catch you in her clever prank. You could hardly be upset, because you knew this was an opportunity for revenge.

“Oh, so that’s how you’re gonna’ play, huh?” you joke, crossing your arms over your chest. “I’ll get you when you least expect it, Shuri!”

“If you think you can manage to pull one over on me, I’d like to see you try!”


	13. Taneleer Tivan - the Collector proposing to you.

Gif source:  [Collector](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175734895842/mattbragging-deactivated-one-down-five-to-go)

> _Imagine the Collector proposing to you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You think this is the first time you’d ever seen him uncertain of himself. The tone of his voice was enough to let you in on the secret of his uncertainty in your answer. It was clear he didn’t truly know how to do this, as it was mostly for your sake as a Terran. Terran traditions such as this he, of course, knew of, but had never partook in himself.

“I believe this is the part where I kneel before you,” the Collector states matter-of-factly, though the slight raise in his brows suggest he wasn’t as certain as he seemed.

“Taneleer,” you can’t help how his name escapes you in shock, though the small crook of his finger upwards silences you as he sweeps his robes to the side to get down on one knee, per tradition.

“Do not interrupt, my dear.”

 

 


	14. Erik Lehnsherr - you and Erik getting caught in a heated moment by Charles.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176676252902/twilight-deviant-this-gun-im-still-holding)

> _Imagine you and Erik getting caught in a heated moment by Charles._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

The vision of you and Erik was forever burned into his mind, unfortunately. Let’s just say, Charles had learned his lesson about knocking before entering.

“Can we both pretend that never happened?” Charles begins upon the awkward silence that ensues between them.

Gratefully, Erik nods, “Preferably,” but there’s a smirk that meets his lips when he teases his old friend, “if you promise to knock, next time you come to my room.”


	15. Loki - Loki thinking you will forgive and be there for him even after all he’s done, and the moment he realizes he was wrong.

Gif source:  [Loki](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176655175282/hiddleston-highlights-2017)

> _Imagine Loki thinking you will forgive and be there for him even after all he’s done, and the moment he realizes he was wrong._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You had given him so many chances, why would this time be any different? Loki had been so sure of himself, so positive that anything he had done could be easily forgiven with a smile and a call of your name, followed by “darling,” that he failed to realize just how far he had pushed you this time. The thought that he wouldn’t be able to go back to the way things had been with you never crossed his mind, until now.

Loki never even considered that maybe you would have moved on in the years past the faking of his own death, and his deceptive rule as Odin on Asgard. But there you were, smiling and laughing and perfectly fine without him, as he watched you through the passing crowd while you ate at a small café alongside people who must have been the friends of yours he’d never bothered to actually meet. It’s only when your gaze catches his that he halts his approach upon you, the joy falling from your face at the sight of him, before you quickly turn your eyes back to your companions in an effort to forget you’d ever seen him standing there to begin with.

It was this gesture that stopped Loki in his tracks, the harsh realization of the reality of your broken relationship rushing through him.

When he returns to Thor’s side, his brother huffs in annoyance, “Where have you been?”

Loki doesn’t dare speak the truth, instead supplying another lie, “Nowhere important. Are you done taking pictures with the Midgardians so we can continue our search for father?”

“It was  _you_  who lost him!”


	16. Charles Xavier - watching as Charles holds your newborn for the first time.

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/11f10226574402da5496465376852860/tumblr_pcpyqfFym21u6ylrxo1_1280.png)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c1aae0498823f1f40c9eb636881e5381/tumblr_pcpyqfFym21u6ylrxo2_r1_500.gif)

Gif source:  [Charles](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146295994972/icathier-x-men-first-class-favourite)

> _Imagine watching as Charles Xavier holds yours and his newborn for the first time._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

It was as if the world stopped and, for an instant, you had to take a look around to make sure Charles hadn’t done just that. He hadn’t you decide, when the nurse gives a sweet smile at the sight of him holding your baby for the first time.

Looking back to Charles, you watch as he looks on the child with wide eyes before his stare breaks when an unexpected chuckle comes from him. It’s filled with joy, and the shock at the emotions surging through him.

You gesture for him to come closer, and he instantly goes to your side, carefully holding the baby into his chest, “Let me see.”


	17. Natasha Romanoff - being best friends with Natasha, but secretly liking each other, so she gets protective and threatens a guy who hits on you.

Gif source:  [Nat](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168352786802)

> _Imagine being best friends with Natasha, but secretly liking each other, so she gets protective and threatens a guy who hits on you._

———-  _Request for anon_  ———

Tonight was a much-needed girls night out— one that you’d been looking forward to for the last two weeks. Nat had been so busy, as had you, and the amount of missions recently had seriously been taking their toll on your outings together. To make matters worse, you’d been harboring some serious feelings for your best friend, and were missing her like crazy the more you weren’t able to get together.

That was why you weren’t in the mood for this guy to be hitting on you right now. You had tried being nice, refusing his offer to buy you a drink, trying your best to offer him an out when you turned back to Natasha to deliberately try and ignore him, and the like.

He would not take the hint, so you finally decide to be blunt, “Look, I’m out here with my friend tonight— I’m not really looking to take anyone home.”

“Oh, don’t be like that, baby,” the man only proceeds to lean closer to you as he shoots a wink to Natasha that she glares in response at, “I’m sure your friend will understand.”

“Actually,” Natasha cuts in before you have to, her forced smile disappearing entirely, as her tone turns cold for the first time throughout the night, “if you don’t leave us alone right now, I’ll make you wish you never saw my face before in your life.”

Maybe it was the dead seriousness in her tone, or the look in her eyes that dared him to ignore her threat, but whatever it was, the guy holds up his hands in defeat, “Alright, alright. Your loss, darlin’.”


	18. Hank McCoy - not being able to find yours and Hank’s toddler son and searching all over the Xavier Mansion. Then finally you find him in the lab, sitting on Hank’s lap watching in awe at everything his daddy is doing.

Gif source:  [Hank](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176498230462)

> _Imagine not being able to find yours and Hank’s toddler son and searching all over the Xavier Mansion. Then finally you find him in the lab, sitting on Hank’s lap watching in awe at everything his daddy is doing._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

The tense feeling in your shoulders relaxes as you finally find the boy. He was perfectly fine, supervised by his father in the laboratory of the Xavier Mansion. He hardly knew a thing of what Hank was doing, but that didn’t stop the boy from being enthralled at anything and everything Hank was working on.

“There you are,” you sigh, moving further into the room and catching Hank’s eye as the toddler in his lap perks up at your voice. “I couldn’t find him.”

Giving a cocked smile, Hank looks back to his work, “Yeah, the little guy’s been here with me for the past hour.”


	19. Peter Parker - comforting Peter Parker after he has a bad nightmare about losing you.

Gif source:  [Peter](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/173983996187/tonystarkz-%E0%B2%A5%E0%B2%A5)

> _Imagine comforting Peter Parker after he has a bad nightmare about losing you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

It was the knocking at your door that woke you. After the last mission, you’d been sleeping lighter than you usually did anyways. You were annoyed, grumbling to yourself as your feet hit the floor beside your bed heavily, dragging yourself towards the door while rubbing the sleep from your eyes as best you could.

“What?” you snap, wrenching open the door to your room, but the biting tone dies on your lips at the sight of the boy standing in front of you. “Oh, Peter…” It takes you a moment to register the sight of him. He was wearing a nightshirt that looked as equally baggy on him as his sweats did, but it’s the redness around his eyes that draws your gaze. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion, but tears brimmed them as a haunted look settled upon you as he looks you over, as if he hadn’t expected you to be standing there.

You wonder if the way he was shaking had to do with the urgency with which he had been knocking on your door.

“Hey,” his voice is hoarse, tired and quiet as he almost looks through you as if remembering something, “I just wanted to… make sure you were okay.”

“What? Why wouldn’t I be?” you were thoroughly confused, but the fear in his tone had already put you on high alert despite how tired you still were at having been woken in the middle of the night.

“It’s stupid,” he begins, shaking his head as he lets out a shuddering sigh, forcing a smile as he clearly tried to brush what had shaken him off. When you continue to stare at him, expecting an explanation, he elaborates, “I had a dream that you were…” Not completing the thought, he instead supplies, “Something happened to you in it.”

“Oh,” your own voice is softer in understanding as you move towards him, pulling him easily into a hug that he gratefully accepts, “I’m okay, Peter. I’m right here.”


	20. Tony Stark - being Tony Stark’s sister and you don’t talk about your family a lot, except for midnight talks in the lab.

Gif source:  [Tony](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174756390432/marvelgifs-the-birth-of-friday-in)

> _Imagine being Tony Stark’s sister and you don’t talk about your family a lot, except for midnight talks in the lab._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Tony doesn’t look up when your feet tap along the hard cement floor of the lab, too enthralled in his work to pay much attention to your approach. You can’t help the wry smile that comes to your face at the sight of him. He distinctly reminded you of how your father would hunch over his work. There was more Howard in Tony than he’d ever admit, but you were proud to say that your brother held certain traits that were better than your father’s.

He only glances up when you hum, “That looks important.”

“Oh, it’s for the kid,” you immediately register that he must be talking about Peter Parker, your smile turning softer at how much Tony seemed to care for the boy. “He’s going to be needing some more defenses on that suit with how reckless he’s getting.”

“Well, with you as his mentor… I’m not surprised he’s a little reckless,” you tease, getting a mild glare from your brother before it dissolves at your next comment. “You know, Mom would be really proud of you, Tony.”


	21. Logan/Wolverine - kissing you for the first time.

Gif source:  [Logan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fevan-peters-gifs-x-men-hugh-jackman-wolverine-100-xmen-quicksilver-days-of%2F88120390359&t=MWJmMzJhOGNlNWY2MjdiMmVjZWQyMDNjYjJjMWVlYmRhMjczYmFmMSxNOUhBSnZwSA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176499986164%2Fgif-source-logan-imagine-logan-kissing-you-for&m=0)

> _Imagine Logan kissing you for the first time._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were a second away from a fight, waiting simply for the doors of the jet to open so you could rush out and onto the battlefield alongside your fellow mutants, only for your adrenaline-fueled jitters to be paused when a firm hand grasps your forearm, turning you into a firm chest.

It’s Logan who looks down at you, a split-second is all you have before his lips come crashing down against yours. The kiss lasts far shorter than you would have liked, and when he parts you find yourself leaning into him, chasing his kiss.

“Don’t you do anything stupid out there.”


	22. Pepper Potts - being Tony and Pepper’s daughter and asking Pepper to help you make a cake for Tony’s birthday.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175931593587/tonystarkz-iron-man-3-2013-dir-shane-black)

> _Imagine being Tony and Pepper’s daughter and asking Pepper to help you make a cake for Tony’s birthday._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Growing up with Pepper and Tony as parents, you learned to amuse yourself. There was no limit to any mental stimulation you could want, but on days like today, you really wished your parents weren’t always so busy.

Giving a gentle knock on the door to your mother’s office, you hear her call of, “Come in,” before you push your way inside. Pepper glances up from where she had been typing away on the computer in front of her, no doubt working from home, to give you a kind smile, “Hey, sweetie!”

“So, Dad’s birthday is in three days,” you begin, plopping yourself down comfortably into one of the chairs sitting in front of her desk.

Pepper raises a brow, “Don’t remind me. The planning for the party is driving me mad. The caterer is just— ugh! Well, you know.” She rolls her eyes, her attention going back to her computer as she taps away some more. You did know. You’d listened to her lament about the bumps in the road to Tony’s birthday party nearly a thousand times already.

You get straight to the point, which was usually best when it came to your parents, “I was thinking that I could make a cake.” Her attention is once more drawn to you, her brow raised in an is-that-a-good-idea sort of way, before you continue, “Not, like,  _the_  cake for the party, but maybe just a small one for the three of us.”

“That sounds like a great idea. Tony will love it,” Pepper’s encouragement brings a smile to your face, excitement rushing through you as you lean towards her.

“I was thinking maybe you could help me? I’ve never made a cake before.” Quickly, you add, “If you’re not too busy.”

“I’m never too busy for you,” her eyes light with the smile that rises to them before she points back to the computer. “What do you say I finish this email and meet you down in the kitchen in five?”

You’re hopping up from the chair as soon as she says that, already halfway out the door to get everything you could think of ready, “Thanks, Mom!”


	23. Frank Castle - you’re Frank Castle’s neighbour and you become friends over time, but you fall in love with him.

Gif source:  [Frank](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175974604832/jonbaernthal-you-look-well-rocking-the-whole)

> _Imagine you’re Frank Castle’s neighbour and you become friends over time, but you fall in love with him._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

You could barely work the key to the front gate with the paper bag of groceries in your arms, cursing yourself under your breath at the difficulty you were having. Fumbling once again, this time you drop the key to the gate, a load and annoyed groan coming from you.

“Need some help with that?” a deeper voice asks from behind you, causing you to turn to face a dark-haired man. Something in his eyes was imposing at first, but then he offers a slight smile and picks your key back off the ground, offering it to you before using his own to open the gate to your apartment building.

“Thanks, I kind of was struggling,” gratefully, you walk past him and into your building, noticing him following you to the lift. “What floor do you stay on?”

“Four.”

“Huh,” you huff, raising a brow, “me too. I’m (Y/N).”

When he presses the button on the lift for your floor, he offers his name in response, “Frank.”


	24. Yondu Udonta - having the ability to conjure things out of thin air, so you use your ability constantly to make your boyfriend, Yondu, try your favorite foods.

Gif source:  [Yondu](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174755939737/marveladdicts-guardians-of-the-galaxy-vol-2)

> _Imagine having the ability to conjure things out of thin air, so you use your ability constantly to make your boyfriend, Yondu, try your favorite foods._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Yondu!” you call, grin on your lips as you remember yet another wonderful food you want to share with him.

He looks towards you, “Somethin’ up?”

“Just this,” you raise your hand, feeling your powers form the perfect bowl of food in your hand.

He rolls his eyes, “You’re determined to feed me!”

“Hey, this one is amazing! You  _have_ to try it!”


	25. Wade Wilson - stunning Deadpool by breaking the fourth wall, which leads to the two of you spending an entire day coming up with hilarious fourth-wall breaking nicknames for Cable and Colossus.

Gif source:  [Deadpool](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151604874932)

> _Imagine stunning Deadpool by breaking the fourth wall, which leads to the two of you spending an entire day coming up with hilarious fourth-wall breaking nicknames for Cable and Colossus._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You could barely breathe, his last nickname for Cable throwing you over the edge to where you could no longer contain your laughter. Wade seemed quite satisfied at getting the reaction from you, grinning beneath his mask.

“Ooh, what about, Discount Terminator?” you offer up for his scrutiny, getting a chuckle from him.

“It’s almost too easy.”


	26. Charles Xavier - telling Charles Xavier that you’re pregnant with his child.

Gif source:  [Charles](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146296169017/james-mcavoy-gifs-charles-xavier)

> _Imagine telling Charles Xavier that you’re pregnant with his child._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Charles! Charles!” you call, bounding over to where he was sat on the couch, immersed in what looked like paperwork. He raises a brow at your energy, amusement dancing on the crook of his smile.

“What has you so enthusiastic?” Charles asks around a chuckle, letting you push his paperwork to the side to settle yourself into his lap.

“Read my mind,” you bite your grin, staring into his eyes in an urging sort of way.

Charles chuckles once more before taking a concentrated look at you, reading you with ease. You know when he realizes what you were thinking thanks to the way his face changes. His brow softens, eyes widening at you at the revelation.

“Are you serious?” Charles asks softly.

“Mm-hmm,” you nod in response, searching him for his reaction and reading it in a completely different way than he could read you. His grin gives him away.

“A baby? We’re having a baby?”


	27. En Dwi Gast, Taneleer Tivan - being married to Taneleer Tivan and The Grandmaster flirting with you, causing Taneleer to get jealous and protective.

Gif source:  [Collector](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175734895842/mattbragging-deactivated-one-down-five-to-go)  |  [Grandmaster](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/)

> _Imagine being married to Taneleer Tivan and The Grandmaster flirting with you, causing Taneleer to get jealous and protective._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“And who,” the Grandmaster is already leaning into your personal space, sporting a charismatic smile and looking you over, “is this?”

You almost instinctively lean away from him and towards your husband, but you don’t need to wait long before Taneleer is slipping his arm around your waist to slip you into his side with an exaggerated flourish.

“She belongs to me,” his voice is smooth, but there’s a definite stake to his claim that he asserts behind his own slightly forced smile, and you wonder if he corrects himself only for your sake, “my wife.”

 

 


	28. Bucky Barnes - Steve finding out that you’re Bucky’s soulmate before you even know.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172838613087)

> _Imagine Steve finding out that you’re Bucky’s soulmate before you even know.  
> _

———  _Request for anon_  ———

There was a small smile dancing around his lips, one that was knowing and full of his own satisfaction with himself.

Steve gives a half-shrug that’s nearly sheepish in nature before he admits, “I knew.”

“You  _knew_?” the repetition is filled with your real question. How did he know that you felt this deeply for Bucky? You just figured it out yourself!

“The way you two are when you’re apart and together. You fit more than you even realized. Perfect soulmates.”


	29. Peter Parker, Hank Voight - being Hank Voight’s daughter and dating Spider-Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: MCU & Chicago PD**

Gif source:  [Hank](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/173729924372/edenhazarddd-hank-voight-5x08-politics)  |  [Peter ](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174755962612/p)

> _Imagine being Hank Voight’s daughter and dating Spider-Man._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Long distance was not as easy as it seemed. Chicago and New York may have been only a two-hour non-stop drive away, but for all you cared the two cities could have been on opposite sides of the world. That’s what it felt like sometimes, in all honesty.

“Okay, so the craziest thing just happened!” you watch Peter gasp into the camera, but the creak on the other side of your bedroom door instead catches your attention.

“Hold on for a sec,” you murmur, but he’s really preoccupied with jumping about, his phone a second thought at the moment as he clearly was in the middle of handling something else at the moment. He was donned in that familiar red suit that so many associated with Spiderman, but to you he was just your long-distance boyfriend.

“You goin’ to bed soon?” your dad pops his head into your room after giving a curt knock, and you angle your phone away from his view. He raises a brow at the loud ruckus sounding through it’s speakers.

“Oh, uh, just a video game we’re playing,” you laugh off his curiosity, promising Hank, “I’ll hang up in a little bit.”


	30. Tony Stark - being Phil Coulson’s daughter and him finding out that you’re dating Tony Stark.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151597865282)

> _Imagine being Phil Coulson’s daughter and him finding out that you’re dating Tony Stark._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“I thought that you were going to say you met some guy from work! Not that you were with Stark!” Coulson laments, astonished at your admission of who you were dating. You raise an amused brow over your coffee as he runs a hand along his face only to rest his head in it as he leans on the café’s table.

“I thought you liked him, Dad,” the sentence offered over your lunch gets him to look back to you, a flat expression on his face before he sighs in response.

“I like him,” the admission is quiet, before it’s accompanied by a slight pout, “but that doesn’t mean I think he’s good enough for my little girl.”

“You never think anyone’s good enough for me!” laughter chimes from you as Coulson’s frown dissipates into a more neutral expression. He takes a more weighted swig of his own coffee in response to the worried lines that find their way onto his forehead.

“That’s not the point! Why couldn’t you have dated Captain America?”

“Dad! Steve and I are  _friends_!”


	31. Charles Xavier - playing with Charles Xavier’s hair while he’s sleeping.

Gif source:  [Charles](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160508036907/chuckxavier-bad-pick-up-lines-by-charles-xavier)

> _Imagine playing with Charles Xavier’s hair while he’s sleeping._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The sound of laughter wafted through the open window, signaling the children who played below. Typically, Charles would be up and about around this time of the midday, but there was a cold that had been running its way through Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters and Charles had been reluctant to admit that he, too, had come down with it. It wasn’t too serious, most recovering within the week with good sleep, which was why you’d insisted on him taking today to sleep.

When you’d finished your classes, of course you’d come to check on him, finding the Professor tucked beneath the covers looking less sickly than he had yesterday. Snuggling up beside him had been welcome, your enhanced immune system thankfully keeping you from having a single worry about catching the cold next.

A smile comes to your face as you hear the children argue over whether or not a move counted in whatever game they were playing, your fingers leisurely drawing themselves through Charles’ hair as he slept against your side. A summer breeze kept the room warm, but not excruciatingly hot with the hottest part of the day passing overhead.

You know that you have another class to teach, but at least for now you can rest with him.

 

 


	32. Hank McCoy - cuddling up with Hank McCoy, watching television and feeding each other snacks.

Gif source:  [Hank](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160979193467)

> _Imagine cuddling up with Hank McCoy, watching television and feeding each other snacks._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“More?” you ask softly over the sound of the show playing on the television, handing out the packet of M&M’s to offer to the man snuggled beside you. Hank sticks his hand in the package gratefully, popping a few of the candy into his mouth. **  
**

“You sure you don’t want to rewatch Dallas instead?”

You scoff, knowing he was flat-out messing with you after the fit you’d thrown after last summer’s cliffhanger, “No way! I still can’t believe they ended it on J.R. getting shot! How could they do that to us?” You let out an annoyed sound from the back of your throat, cuddling into his side more, “M.A.S.H. will do just fine for now, thank you.”

Hank’s chuckles last a few seconds more as he lays his arm around your shoulders, a soft smile playing on his face throughout the rest of the episode.


	33. Bucky Barnes - being Bucky’s girlfriend and HYDRA taking you hostage to get Bucky to do what they want.

Gif source:  [Bucky](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168353047182/jamesbhrnesvevo-what-the-hell)

> _Imagine being Bucky’s girlfriend and HYDRA taking you hostage to get Bucky to do what they want._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

His hands wove into his hair, one flesh and one metal. The darkness surrounding his eyes was a little darker than usual, but that was to be expected considering the lack of sleep he’d had over the last few days.

Even now, waiting for the jet to take him and Steve to where they had last tracked Hydra, Bucky couldn’t relax. He was too wired. Too worried.

Too scared that this would be just like the last location. That Hydra will have already moved you. It was only a matter of time before the time ran out on the threat they’d sent to him, wtih your proof of life attached to it. If he didn’t do as they said, they promised to harm you, though in the video it looked as though they already had. The dark bruise along your jaw was imprinted in his mind, behind his eyelids whenever he closed them. He couldn’t get the image out of his head.

Steve had been the only person Bucky trusted to tell, despite the strict instructions to not tell a soul.

Bucky’s voice almost cracks as he finally voices his biggest fear, “What if we don’t find her in time?”

His best friend goes to him now, sitting beside the tense Soldier and placing a hand on his shoulder, comforting him as much as he could in this moment, “We’ll find her, Buck. I promise.”


	34. Hank McCoy - combing your fingers through Hank McCoy’s hair as you share a bath and take turns washing each other.

Gif source:  [Hank](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/173721398027/replicants6-love-is-two-people-who-dont-give)

> _Imagine combing your fingers through Hank McCoy’s hair as you share a bath and take turns washing each other._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

A chuckle comes from him.

“What?” you ask, stopping scrubbing your fingers into his scalp to lather the shampoo there. Peering over his shoulder, the bathwater sloshes against the tub with your movement as you search for your answer with the sidelong look he sends you.

“Just, if anyone had told me you’d be washing my hair when we first met, I’d think they were joking, because  _as if_ I could get a girl like you in a bath with me,” Hank murmurs, slight blush to his cheeks— an effect you’d never be tired of having on him. “What luck.”

“Aw,” you hum, moving your fingers once again as your front presses into his back, “well, I’m the lucky one here.”

“Oh? How do you figure?”

“I’ve got  _you_ in a bath with  _me_!”


	35. Phil Coulson, Bobby Singer - introducing your boyfriend, Phil Coulson, to your father, Bobby Singer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Supernatural & MCU **

Gif source:  [Phil](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174016923777)  |  [Bobby](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174017299122/sunlitcas-why-did-you-send-him-outside-cause)

> _Imagine introducing your boyfriend, Phil Coulson, to your father, Bobby Singer._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Before we go in, you should know, my dad isn’t ever a big fan of my boyfriends,” you begin, stopping Phil from ringing the doorbell just a second longer.

“I’ve heard enough about him, I’ve got to meet him,” Phil insists, reaching out to rub a comforting hand over your shoulder. You bite your lip nervously; there was still so much you hadn’t told him about your family and what, exactly, their line of work was. “Ready?”

“Alright,” you sigh and he presses the bell. It takes a good moment before heavy boots are sounding behind the door and it wrenches open with about as much gracefulness as you’d come to expect from your father. Still, a grin comes to you at seeing him, “Dad!”

“Well, if it ain’t like seein’ a ghost! Get in here, girl,” he grins, instinctively wrapping you in one of his typical bear-hugs he always gave you. You weren’t sure if he had actually missed the presence at your side, or if he was willfully ignoring your boyfriend, but either way, you have those seconds of normalcy before his eyes land on Phil. His demeanor is once again grumpy, scrutinizing Phil like you’d seen him do to many a boy in the past, “So, this is the boyfriend, huh?”


	36. James Proudstar - being in the middle of a make out session with your boyfriend, James Proudstar, and being caught by your father, Jack Harkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Marvel (X-Men) & Doctor Who**

Gif source:  [James](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169142837077/cameronxboyce-booboo-stewart-in-running-deer)  |  [Jack](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fjack-harkness-WHdruEB4sqaWs&t=M2ZjZGZkYTUyZTE1Y2RmNGFjYWRjOTNiMjg0NDJjM2UxODRlNDlmMCxPdlc0ZXdYbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173887825133%2Fgif-source-james-jack-imagine-being-in-the&m=0)

> _Imagine being in the middle of a make out session with your boyfriend, James Proudstar, and being caught by your father, Jack Harkness._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Like father, like daughter,” you hear the proud hum and break apart from the kiss you were in the middle of sharing with your boyfriend, a gasp escaping you as you turn on the sound.

“Dad!” the accusation in your voice is clear, along with the heat in your cheeks at having been caught by him. In all honesty, you and James were far more scandalized at having been caught by him than he was at finding you.

 

 


	37. Billy Russo - proposing to you, Frank Castle’s sister.

Gif source:  [Billy](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168352461727/nat-portman-ben-barnes-for-uomo-by-salvatore)  |  [Ring](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/180268197987/queenkhaleesistark-first-wizarding-war-couples)

> _Imagine Billy Russo proposing to you, Frank Castle’s sister._

———  _Request for[@fiercefray](https://tmblr.co/mSDwnH1Er_tNAVM_h94_gFg) _———

You were stunned, looking down at the rock he had placed on your finger. You weren’t surprised at its size, or how absolutely beautiful and tasteful it was. You were surprised because you really, genuinely had not expected Billy to propose to you. This wasn’t something he’d ever said he wanted. It was out of the blue.

Perhaps you were even shocked at yourself for having said yes to him.

Still, you had said it, a shallow, “yes,” gasping from your lips when his question finally registered in your mind, and there he sat from you, smile wide as his fingers linger in your own upon having placed the ring on your finger.


	38. Bucky Barnes, T'Challa Udaku [POC!Reader] - Imagine being a childhood friend of T’Challa’s and it is your goat farm in Wakanda that he leaves Bucky on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **POC!Reader**

Gif source:  [T’Challa](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176737372762/thewintersoldiers-this-one-may-be-tired-of-war)  |  [Bucky](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174756528217/brad-pitt-barnes-is-the-only-howling-commando)

> _Imagine being a childhood friend of T’Challa’s and it is your goat farm in Wakanda that he leaves Bucky on. (POC!Reader requested)_

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I’m asking you to do this, not as your king, but as your friend,” T’Challa sighs, tapering your annoyance at the burden he’d brought to your farm with the plea in his eyes. He did not ask you for much, that was true.

“T’Challa,” you sigh, on the solitude of your farm, you could still call your childhood friend by something other than his title, “you must know I cannot provide any more protection for the man than that of anonymity and peace.”

“That, old friend, is exactly what he requires,” T’Challa reaches to level you with his hand on your shoulder, silently urging you to accept his request with his eyes.

You glance to the one-armed man. Of course you knew who he was, at least in name. The Winter Soldier, he was called beyond Wakanda. You weren’t deceived by the way the brunette seemed occupied with watching your goats from afar. He was no doubt listening to every word you spoke to the king of Wakanda.

Giving another sigh, you look to T’Challa, “Alright. He may stay here.”

 

 


	39. Thor - being reunited with your brother, Thor, after he arrives to Wakanda and sharing a big hug, despite the battle still taking place.

Gif source:  [Thor](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/173984244582/theavengers-team-pirate-angel-rabbit-tree)

> _Imagine being reunited with your brother, Thor, after he arrives to Wakanda and sharing a big hug, despite the battle still taking place._

———   _Request for anon_   ———

Your heart jumped to your throat, a wide grin splitting your face in the midst of the battle you waged against Thanos’ underlings. With a bright burst of energy raining from the sky, the Bifrost announces your brother’s appearance, the earth beneath him being branded by the runes of your people.

“Brother!” you shout fondly, slicing through your enemies to get to his side. Thor’s own grin forms as he catches sight of you, opening his arms as you plow into his side, his electricity sparking around your hug. “Glad you could make it!”

“It is good to see you again, sister!”


	40. Loki - being sent back in time by Thor to try and change the future for the better- especially for his brother- and falling in love with Loki in the process. (Requested: Male Reader)

Gif source:  [Thor](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/132805143477/chrisevanas-nothing-lasts-forever)  |  [Loki](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/125470995832)

> _Imagine being sent back in time by Thor to try and change the future for the better- especially for his brother- and falling in love with Loki in the process. (Requested: Male Reader)_

———  _Request for anon_ ———

_“I cannot go back, but you can! Make our future better. For you. For me. For him.”_

Thor’s words still echoed in your mind, a reminder of what you were expected to do in the past you were sent to. The future had turned through a series of events into the worst possible outcome. Sending you back was what seemed like the only choice Thor had, but you feared he may have placed too much trust on your shoulders.

In all honesty, you were not as sure as he was of your ability to save the future or his brother.

“Excuse me, are you lost?” you turn at the voice, the heels of your shoes clicking on the smooth floor of the Asgardian hallway.

Speak of the devil, “Loki?” You almost aren’t sure at first, but it definitely was him. He looked so different to the wry trickster you’d known in the future. This Loki was younger, still with hope and naïvety in his eyes. He knew a lot less than his future counterpart, that was for certain.

Loki tilts his head at you, offering you a smile as he jests, “You know my name. Am I to guess at yours?”


	41. Thor - being a doctor before teaming up with the Avengers and telling Thor about defibrillators and joking with him that it’s kind of like his hammer. Then, when you die in battle, Thor smashes his hammer against your chest, bringing you back and...

Gif source:  [Thor](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151645065747/chrishemworths-its-terribly-well-balanced)

> _Imagine being a doctor before teaming up with the Avengers and telling Thor about defibrillators and joking with him that it’s kind of like his hammer. Then, when you die in battle, Thor smashes his hammer against your chest, bringing you back and breaking a few ribs._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Move, move!” Thor orders, causing the other Avengers who had hovered around your body to back up. Before anyone could have the chance to stop him, he was slamming his hammer down on your chest.

“What the hell?” Clint barks, making to move between the Asgardian and you, only to be fixed with a stern look from Thor.

“I did not see a defibrillator anywhere,” Thor shrugs off the stunned looks the other Avengers give him. “Check her pulse.”


	42. Clint Barton, Thor - being Agent Coulson’s daughter and an Avenger and Clint and Thor fighting over you.

Gif source:  [Clint&Thor](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fgif-mystuff-the-avengers-thor-clint-barton-what-a-cutie-marveledit-age-of-ultr%2F116480555635&t=MjM0NjcyMWYwNGM5OTYyZTY5MTk1YzZkZmRiMmZiYzM0YWYxNzI5YSwxaUFnYm1maw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F145428118633%2Fgif-source-clintthor-coulson-imagine-being&m=0)  |  [Coulson](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fgif-phil-coulson-eva-i-m-just-2-03-agents-of-shield-jemma-simmons-aosedit-aos%2F99457609004&t=NjkxNzNmMGJlYTI4MTZmN2ZhOTA5NTkzNTU1OWY5YWFiZTkwNGM2MywxaUFnYm1maw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F145428118633%2Fgif-source-clintthor-coulson-imagine-being&m=0)

> _Imagine being Agent Coulson’s daughter and an Avenger and Clint and Thor fighting over you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“So I’ve heard that you’ve caught the eye of two Avengers,” Coulson watches you for a reaction, which he gets in the form of an annoyed twitch of your brow.

“How do you even know about that? Aren’t you supposed to be busy with all that ‘classified’ stuff you never tell me about?” you huff, crossing your arms over your chest as you try to fight off your blush. For Clint and Thor’s arguing and competition to have gotten to your father… The rumor mill must be going crazy about the three of you.

“I’m never too busy to look after my little girl,” his frown is deep with his own annoyance. He always was protective of you, but for two of your fellow Avengers to be fighting over your affections, it made him more tense than any of your past romances. “And I know you’re an adult, but Clint and Thor? They’re— They’re too handsy! And what about Steve?”

“What about him?” you ask in exasperation “Dad, for the last time: I’m not going to date Steve!”


	43. Steve Rogers, Thor - Thor and Steve showing off since they want to impress you, because they both have feelings for you.

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/138449014332)

> _Imagine Thor and Steve showing off since they want to impress you, because they both have feelings for you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You know,” Natasha leans in, a smirk on her perfectly colored lips as she nods between the super soldier and the god who were making a show of their sparring, “they’re only doing that because they wanna’ show off for you.”

You snort, leaning back in your chair as you take a sip of your drink; it was about as much work as you planned on doing on the training field today, “Yeah, I caught on after I realized one always showed up when the other got me alone.” Steve lands a good hit on Thor, making him stumble and you watch as he glances towards you to see if you’d seen the small victory, only for it to cost him nearly missing Thor’s next punch.

Natasha chuckles at their display, “Maybe Thor has Heimdall keeping an eye out for the competition.”

“Then what’s Steve’s excuse?”


	44. Clint Barton - you’re dating Clint and he gets jealous of your relationship with Steve and Thor and how much you hang out with them.

Gif source:  [Clint](http://askjoesph.tumblr.com/relationships)  |  [Steve&Thor](http://summersteve.tumblr.com/post/101250321552/okay-i-have-a-fun-times-theory-about-this-gif)

> _Imagine you’re dating Clint and he gets jealous of your relationship with Steve and Thor and how much you hang out with them._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Can we do something besides drink or work out for once?” you groan, smile on your lips as you watch the super soldier and the god look up innocently at you.

“Do you have a particular activity in mind?” Thor asks.

“I don’t know,” you cross your arms as you think for a moment, “Bowling? Mini golf?”

Steve chuckles at the thought of Thor playing mini golf, “Wasn’t there that movie you wanted to see coming out tonight? The Star Wars one?”

“Oooh! Great idea, Steve!” you grin.

“I thought it was just going to be the two of us,” you turn to see Clint standing in the doorway, lips pursed in a mildly annoyed manner as he looks at the other Avengers, “We have a date, remember?”

You let out a small chuckle, “Don’t worry, Clint. I’d have to get these two caught up on the other movies in the series, first, anyway. It is just going to be the two of us tonight.”


	45. Thor - your big brother, Thor, finds you sleeping on the streets, homeless, after you went missing a long time ago.

Gif source:  [Thor](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/127652952152/thorsbaratitty-is-this-a-shampoo-commercial-or)

> _Imagine your big brother, Thor, finds you sleeping on the streets, homeless, after you went missing a long time ago._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You heard the crack of thunder. For the unfamiliar ear, it was just another noise in the storm that poured down around you. You had heard that sound too much in the past to be deceived by its camouflage. This was the sound of family.

And you didn’t have the energy to be happy, or sad, or scared of what your father might do when you were taken back after all these years. Brought to finally face him again after that fight you’d had that had resulted in all of this. Hell, you hadn’t even had the energy anymore to cloak yourself from Heimdall’s all-seeing eyes with the hunger that scrambled your thoughts.

You saw those boots come around that alleyway corner, thundering in their own way as they echoed around the abandoned squalor of humanity. And he was searching, head turning with every promise of life, from the stray scrambling away, to a bottle falling off a garbage can at the added force of a raindrop.

“Thor,” you breathed quietly. Almost so quiet that you’d suspected he wouldn’t hear your surrender over the storm.

But he finally saw you, and instead of a disapproving or judging expression, he wore one of relief, which you only saw briefly before he hid it in your neck, having pulled you into his arms and the only warmth you’d felt in a long time, “It’s time to come home, sister.”


	46. Thor - Thor always calling you ‘Lady’ and you thinking it’s the sweetest thing ever.

Gif source:  [Thor](http://gifhunterress.tumblr.com/post/53754768809/thor-odinson-gif-hunt-150-please-likereblog-if)

> _Imagine Thor always calling you ‘Lady’ and you thinking it’s the sweetest thing ever._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

The moment you’d met him, he’d kissed the back of your hand with a greeting of, “My Lady.” You had corrected him with your name, flustered that the god had just kissed your hand.

“Lady (Y/N),” Thor corrected himself with a smile, leaving the ‘Lady’ in front of your name. You didn’t bother correcting him again, but if you were being completely honest, you hadn’t wanted to.

Now, watching him step away from the beaming light that had returned him to Earth, you knew the first words that would come out of his mouth at seeing you, as you wrapped him into what felt like a long overdue hug, “Where have you been, Thor?”

He chuckled, returning the hug, “It’s good to see you, too, Lady (Y/N).”


	47. Thor - Thor picking you up after your classes to take you to Asgard for the weekend with him.

Gif source:  [Thor](http://daily-marvel.tumblr.com/post/128279796330)

> _Imagine Thor picking you up after your classes to take you to Asgard for the weekend with him._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Well, I’ve got to go,” you smile, shrugging your bag on your shoulder as you walk out of the building, last class having just ended for the day. “I’ve got someone waiting on me over there.”

“Woah,” your friend gasps as you motion to the guy waiting for you across the parking lot, “he is _really_ hot. Have I seen him somewhere before?”

“I don’t think so,” you shrug nonchalantly as you begin walking away, “See you next week!” Hearing the goodbye that’s called after you, you practically run towards Thor, who is just about as incognito as a six-foot-four hunk can be leaning against your car.

Seeing your advance, a grin comes to his face, white teeth parting his lips, “Ready to go?”

Nodding eagerly, you climb into the car as he opens the door for you, ”All my homework is done. I think the thing I’ll miss the most while on Asgard is the internet, but I think I can survive for one weekend.”


	48. Loki, Thor - having to keep Thor from going after Loki when you break it off with him because you’ve fallen in love with Loki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Cheating? Possibly**

Gif source:  [Here](http://liferuinedhiddles.tumblr.com/post/88011966845)

> _Imagine having to keep Thor from going after Loki when you break it off with him because you’ve fallen in love with Loki._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Thor! Thor, wait!” you call, reaching out to gently grip his arm with both hands, halting his thundering steps down the palace hallways. He whips around to you, hurt boiling into anger directed at a certain dark haired trickster.

“It was not enough for him to try to steal the throne, but now he would steal you,” Thor growls, and if it weren’t for your hand on his arm, you are sure he would take up his march again.

“Do not blame Loki for how I feel. It is my fault and mine alone,” you plead with him, sadly letting him go as you look away from the pain in his eyes, “I’m so sorry, Thor.”


	49. Bucky Barnes, Thor - Bucky and Thor letting you braid their hair.

Gif sources:  [Bucky](http://steviebucks.tumblr.com/post/125385773683)  |  [Thor](http://thunderbirdthor.tumblr.com/post/77942700449)

> _Imagine Bucky and Thor letting you braid their hair._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Your turn, Thor,” you smile, motioning for the Asgardian to replace the spot in front of you that Bucky had just vacated. He takes a look at the soldier’s braids, trying to keep his chuckles down as Bucky glares at him threateningly.

“I am not sure-” Thor begins, only to be cut off by Bucky.

“Oh no, Big Guy, I had to do it. You have to do it. You are not backing out now.”

“Yeah!” you nod, looking pleadingly up from the couch and motioning once more to the floorspace in front of it, “And you promised!”

Thor sighs, taking one last look at how you’d twisted Bucky’s hair before moving to crouch down in defeat, “I am a man of my word.”


	50. Thor - Thor eating like half of your cake because he keeps wanting another piece.

Gif sources:  [Cake](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftelevandalist.com%2Fpost%2F62471288302&t=MDdmYWZiM2I5MWU5ODZlZjNhOGI0YjhhMGIwMTA2N2MzNjRmMjgxNixwTXJpMDlDaw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F127282644933%2Fgif-sources-cake-thor-imagine-thor-eating&m=0)  |  [Thor](http://thorduna.tumblr.com/post/101241625180/o)

> _Imagine Thor eating like half of your cake because he keeps wanting another piece._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Another!” Thor laughs over the sound of the party around him, reaching to grab himself another piece of cake. You laugh along with him, watching as he cuts off a piece the size of your fist.

“Liking the cake, huh, Thor?” Natasha snorts beside you, sizing up the Avenger’s eating habits this evening. Your cake had been huge. After all, Tony had thrown a large party to celebrate your birthday. And yet, Thor had managed to put away nearly half of the entire thing.

“We do not have- what did you call it?” Thor looks to you for the term.

“Buttercream frosting,” you quip, not able to help the smile at how happy everyone was.

Thor snaps his fingers in recognition, “Ah, yes, buttercream frosting. We do not have buttercream frosting on Asgard!”


	51. Thor - being in the middle of battle and losing your weapon, so you reach for the closest thing, not realizing it’s Thor’s hammer until you’re slamming it into one of Ultron’s clones.

[Gif Source](https://tmblr.co/Z_-1ar1J_4sZU)

> _Imagine being in the middle of battle and losing your weapon, so you reach for the closest thing, not realizing it’s Thor’s hammer until you’re slamming it into one of Ultron’s clones._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You hiss in pain as the Ultron clone throws you into a rock, making you drop your weapon. You don’t have time to go get it, the clone coming in for the kill. You feel the ground, eyes not leaving the clone as it narrows in on you.

You feel something, so you use it. Swinging with all your might, you slam it into the metal of it’s chest just in time, electricity sparking between the two of you as it’s sent flying backwards. You gape at the surprisingly light weapon in your hand, recognizing it immediately.

“Mjolnir.”


	52. Loki, Thor - Imagine Thor and Loki wagering on who can get you first.

[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Zj-6dm1YI7dhX)

> _Imagine Thor and Loki wagering on who can get you first._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Don’t even think of it, Loki,” Thor warns, gazing across the room at where you stand.

“I do believe I saw her first, brother,” Loki smiles, you having captured his eyes as well.

“Seeing isn’t catching.”

“Care to bet on it?”


	53. Steve Rogers - Steve catching a glimpse of one of your sketches, but you’re really self conscious about your art so to make you more comfortable he pulls out his own sketchbook.

  
  
[Gif Source](https://tmblr.co/Zvoqjo1ECVyJA)

> _Imagine Steve catching a glimpse of one of your sketches, but you’re really self conscious about your art so to make you more comfortable he pulls out his own sketchbook._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Wow, I didn’t know you drew,” a voice sounds from behind you, snapping you out of your concentration. You blush, trying to close the sketchbook from his view.

“I-I really just kind of doodle a bit.”

“I think you’re really good,” Steve comes to sit next to you, fishing through his jacket pocket. He pulls out a tattered book, “I sketch a little bit myself, if you want to see?”


	54. Loki - Loki becoming obsessed with you.

  


[Gif Source](https://tmblr.co/Z-pWjo19ZkVo_)

> _Imagine Loki becoming obsessed with you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He couldn’t get the human out of his head. The way you did things, the way you said them; he seemed to hang on every slight motion you made.

Loki found himself noticing even the little things about you. Like how your hair went a shade brighter when the sun hit it, erupting in what seemed like a thousand different shimmers of color. Or like how you would always shift your weight before you told a lie.

Maybe he was a tad obsessed.


	55. Natasha Romanoff - Imagine Natasha teaching you how to take down an enemy with just your thighs.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Zh5eWm1me0wuh)

> _Imagine Natasha teaching you how to take down an enemy with just your thighs._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“See, its really all in the hips,” Natasha explained.

“Oh, I get it,” you nod, “but how do I get the momentum to get up that high?”

“Well-”

“I’d love for you to continue this conversation,” comes a strangled grunt, “but do you think you do that without strangling me with your thighs, Nat?”

“But its for education, Clint!”


	56. Peter Quill - Imagine Peter saving you from Ronan.

  
  
  


Gif source:  [Peter](https://tmblr.co/Zvoqjo17sYelb)  |  [Ronan](https://tmblr.co/ZgpZFw1cCBVfM)

> _Imagine Peter saving you from Ronan._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You didn’t know how he found you, but you’d never been the type to question good fortune.

“Ronan could be back any second,” you hurry in a hushed whisper, looking frantically at your surroundings as Peter fumbled to get your wrists free.

“I know, I know! I’ve almost got it- there! Come on!”


	57. Erik Lehnsherr - making Erik get you things from across the room with his powers.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/ZwQV-vbjLRaB)

> _Imagine making Erik get you things from across the room with his powers._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Erik!” you whined, reaching pathetically at the can of soda that was barely out of your reach.

His glare did not go unnoticed, “Now you’re just being lazy.”


	58. Clint Barton - being really good at finding places to be alone, but Clint always manages to find you.

  


[Gif Source](https://tmblr.co/ZsXdhvxIj7xI)

> _Imagine being really good at finding places to be alone, but Clint always manages to find you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You liked being alone; it helped you think. So whenever things would get a little too noisy for your liking, you would always seek out some unsuspecting part of the tower to be in.

Tony had joked that you must have been the world’s best hide-and-seek player as a kid.

You’d told him that couldn’t be true, because Clint always managed to find you. Somehow since then it had become expected that whenever you were unfindable, Clint would go off looking for you.

You started hiding more often.


	59. Steve Rogers - hating your job at a fast food place, but then one day Captain America comes in incognito and you’re the only one who recognizes him. He later thanks you for not blowing his cover.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/ZKolps1GhExpo)

> _Imagine hating your job at a fast food place, but then one day Captain America comes in incognito and you’re the only one who recognizes him. He later thanks you for not blowing his cover._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You hated this place. Your manager sucked, it was so disgusting that you were surprised it hadn’t already been shut down, and your only friend at work had quit last week for a better paying job. Maybe you should follow their lead.

“Next,” you called as you got finished with one customer’s order. The ‘welcoming smile’ your manager had drilled onto your face faltered as you squinted at the new customer. He was tall. Like,  _really_ tall. Blue eyes shielded by his black rimmed glasses, blonde hair peeking from beneath his baseball cap- you knew him from somewhere.

“I’ll have a number one combo with no onions and a large drink, please,” the customer ordered, shooting you a million-watt smile. Thats when it hit you who he was. Your eyes widened, jaw dropping as you recognized the man you’d only ever seen on TV was now standing in front of you.

“Cap-” you were stopped by his pleading eyes, and quickly realized that if Captain America was going incognito, there was probably a pretty darn good reason for it, “Uh, I mean. Is that all you would like to order?”

——

You were locking up the joint a few days later when you saw him again, but this time he was in full uniform, “Hello again. I just wanted to thank you for not blowing my cover.”

“No problem. I take it that whatever reason you were undercover is resolved now?” you motioned to his uniform, causing him to smile at you.

“Yeah, but there is one more thing I need to take care of.”

“What’s that?”

“I need to find a way to repay you for your assistance.”


	60. Heimdall - Imagine Heimdall telling you about all the things he can see.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Zory_o18D-WiW)

> _Imagine Heimdall telling you about all the things he can see._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“What all can you see?” you sighed, gazing out into a sea of stars from the Bifröst.

“There are many beautiful things, but also many terrifying things,” Heimdall turns to you, “Which would you like to hear about first?”


	61. Pietro Maximoff (AoU) - Imagine saving Pietro.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/ZUu_Es1mgYWGi)

> _Imagine saving Pietro._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You had seen the plane coming. It seemed to happen in slow motion, but even then it happened too fast. You acted, the only thought going through your head being that he was going to die if you didn’t do something.

You weren’t the fast one, though, and the fast one was about to be too slow.

You did what you had to do, hoping it would be just enough to keep him from getting killed. Clint wound up having to drag the both of you back to the helicarrier and Pietro still looked like swiss cheese.

But, you were both still breathing.


	62. Loki - Imagine Loki agreeing to help Thor as long as he gets to see you.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Z9yCct1JqQiKO)

> _Imagine Loki agreeing to help Thor as long as he gets to see you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You’re not in the position to make requests.”

“And you aren’t in the position to deny me them,” Loki sneered, making Thor’s glare harden. Thor thinks over his brother’s one stipulation, before finally sighing in defeat.

“What makes you think (Y/N) will wish to see you?”

“Love.”


	63. Steve Rogers - Imagine Natasha fixing you and Steve up.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Z-y47r1W8yiS9)

> _Imagine Natasha fixing you and Steve up._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“No way, Nat. Last time you fixed me up that Italian spy tried to kill me!”

“This date will be different, I promise! I’ve already got the perfect guy!” you looked at your friend wearily, but were only met with excitement.

“Who?”


	64. Tony Stark - Imagine Tony building you a suit.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Z1qVQy1m8b5Rh)

> _Imagine Tony building you a suit._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Try not to break it,” Tony joked, tapping the hard metal.

“That’s rich, coming from you,” you scoff, admiring the suit.

“Everything’s rich coming from me.”


	65. Sam Wilson - Imagine Sam taking you on a flight with him.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/ZkQntu1CAmOCX)

> _Imagine Sam taking you on a flight with him._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You had been so ready for this moment, but as soon as he jumped off that building all your bravery fell to the ground. The immediate terror soon morphed into adrenalized excitement as you soared above the world.

“Y-You’ve got a good grip on me, right?” you shouted, the wind whooshing past you.

Sam chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”


	66. Steve Rogers - Imagine explaining to Steve that you can’t punch because you broke your hand when you were younger.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Zfs3Kw1eNIm1h)

> _Imagine explaining to Steve that you can’t punch because you broke your hand when you were younger._

——— _Request for anon_  ———-

You were watching him beat the shit out of a punching bag. Not only was it extremely cool when he would break the chain with a particularly rough punch, but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t admiring his physique, too.

“You want to give it a go?” Steve nods towards the punching bag, smiling knowingly at you.

“I can’t,” you sigh, stretching your hand in front of your face, “broke it when I was younger. Doctor says I can’t punch stuff anymore.”

“Let me teach you how to kick, then.”


	67. The Avengers - Imagine the Avengers finding out you’re a mutant.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Z27W0q1f0e0mO)

> _Imagine the Avengers finding out you’re a mutant._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You’re a what, now?” Steve asks, confused at the terminology of what you’re ‘kind’ had been coined.

“A mutant,” you all but whisper. Any time anyone had found out about you, you were met with discrimination, at best. At worst, violence.

Bruce sighs, placing an arm around you and giving you a comforting squeeze, “Look, if the Big Guy and I can be safe here, you sure can be.”


	68. Loki - Imagine Jane noticing how you look at Loki and reminding you that he tried to enslave the human race.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/ZGpPvx_GNKhm)

> _Imagine Jane noticing how you look at Loki and reminding you that he tried to enslave the human race._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

She didn’t like this. Not one bit. The way your eyes would slide up the dark haired devil every time you thought someone wasn’t looking.

Which is why Jane pulled you aside, out of earshot from the two brothers, “You do remember that Loki tried to enslave the human race, right?”

You smile at your friend, letting your eyes wander back to the Norse god, “Girl, I’d let him rule me any day.”

“(Y/N)!”


	69. Nick Fury - Imagine Fury coming to you because the Avengers need your help.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Zq8LjviW8Mku)

> _Imagine Fury coming to you because the Avengers need your help._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“I don’t know why you think I would be any help,” you fidget with the edge of the file Nick Fury just gave you.

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit.”


	70. Loki, Steve Rogers - Imagine being Steve’s girl but Loki keeps trying to convince you to be his.

 

 

Gif sources:  [Loki](http://hiddlestatic.tumblr.com/post/88936844031)  |  [Steve](http://turandots.tumblr.com/post/120549753129)

 

> _Imagine being Steve’s girl but Loki keeps trying to convince you to be his._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“The Good Little Soldier could never excite you like I can,” Loki practically purrs, making your heart clench with indecision.

“I-I could never do that to Steve,” but you can hear the uncertainty in your voice, and you know the God of Lies can as well.

“If you didn’t want it, you wouldn’t keep coming back, my dear.”


	71. Wanda Maximoff - Wanda not being able to get inside your head.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/ZMqqnx1l7gOnc)

> _Imagine Wanda not being able to get inside your head._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

“What are you?” the thickly accented question makes you turn, meeting Wanda’s suspicious eyes.

“Excuse me?” you ask, puzzled at her meaning. Suddenly, Pietro is behind his sister, looking equally as suspicious of you.

“I cannot see your mind. You push me away before I can even get close,” her eyes flash red for a moment, and you know she must be trying again.

“Firstly, thanks for trying to invade my privacy. And secondly, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”


	72. Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers (1940s) - Imagine catching the eyes of the two soldiers across the bar.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Zj-6dm1Qz0bB5)

> _Imagine catching the eyes of the two soldiers across the bar._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Someone has admirers,” your friend giggled next to you, nodding her head in the direction of the bar. You let your gaze slip along with hers, noticing the two soldiers who were  _definitely_  noticing you.

“They’ll come over,” you didn’t look at them too long, letting your red lips twist into a smirk. Your friend rolls her eyes, but not three minutes pass before a drink is placed in front of you.

“Ladies, are these seats taken?”


	73. Bucky Barnes - Imagine Bucky remembering you.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Zi-5Rm1RTFG5L)

> _Imagine Bucky remembering you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He didn’t know why he kept seeing that face. It wasn’t from a mission, but it didn’t feel like a dream. He knew he had to remember who it was. Like if he didn’t it would plague him for the rest of his life. Every time that face flashed through his mind, he knew it had been him on the other end of every touch, every kiss.

If only he could make out the word that had slipped from his lips.

He knew it must have been your name.


	74. Matt Murdock - telling Matt you’re pregnant and him admitting he already knew due to hearing the baby’s heartbeat with his super hearing skills.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pregnant!Reader**

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Z5wR9t1oYfZ2j)

 

> _Imagine telling Matt you’re pregnant and him admitting he already knew due to hearing the baby’s heartbeat with his super hearing skills._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He heard you padding around the bathroom, frantic movements mixed with excited whispers. Matt smiles, knowing that you’ve finally figured it out.

It takes a few minutes for you to muster the courage to approach him, “Matt, I have something to tell you.”

“You’re pregnant,” he chuckles at your annoyed huff.

“You knew?”

Matt reaches out, and you give him your hand, “I can hear the heartbeat.”


	75. Tony Stark, Pepper Potts - Imagine Tony and Pepper being kind of like your unofficial parents.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Zu5YmslPwNIt)

> _Imagine Tony and Pepper being kind of like your unofficial parents._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“What is Tony doing?” you chuckle, coming up beside Pepper.

“I told him about your grades in science.”

“There you are!” Tony laughed, having noticed your entrance, “A chip off the ol’ block!”


	76. Natasha Romanoff - Imagine never being able to hide anything from Natasha.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Zc82lx1pLHGfR)

> _Imagine never being able to hide anything from Natasha._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“What’s wrong?” Natasha sighs, sitting down next to you.

“Nothing.”

“Just tell me, because I’ll find out eventually anyway.”


	77. Loki - Imagine Loki telling you that he’s a monster as a reason that he’s not right for you.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/ZRcKzugoUrXw)

> _Imagine Loki telling you that he’s a monster as a reason that he’s not right for you._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“You don’t understand,” Loki growls, pushing you away, “I’m a monster!” He pulls up his sleeve, and you watch as white skin turns blue.

You reach out, grabbing his arm, “A little blue skin doesn’t mean I will stop loving you, Loki. Hell, you could be the freaking Abominable Snowman and I’d still love you.”

“The what?”


	78. Pietro Maximoff (AoU) - Imagine you’re Tony’s kid and he doesn’t like Pietro flirting with you.

Gif sources: [Tony](http://tododowneyjr-universe.tumblr.com/post/122733646627/i-love-him-so-much-but-this-is-driving-me)  |  Pietro ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine you’re Tony’s kid and he doesn’t like Pietro flirting with you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You look very beautiful today,” you blush at the compliment Pietro sends your way as he moves a step closer, “but I think you’re beautiful everyday, so-”

“Hey, Speedy Gonzales, ever heard of personal space? Back it up,” you groan as Tony calls at you from across the room, effectively destroying the moment.

“Dad, don’t you have something to go invent?”


	79. Clint Barton - Imagine Clint teaching you archery.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Zj-6dm1WzLYn7)

> _Imagine Clint teaching you archery._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Pull back,” Clint smiles as you struggle to pull the bow taught.

“I-I’m trying,” you grunt, “This is a lot harder than it looks.”

“Maybe we should work on getting you some upper body strength first.”


	80. Steve Rogers - Imagine being Fury’s daughter and he finds out about your relationship with Cap via the bugs in Steve’s apartment.

Gif sources:  [Nick](http://omegalevel.tumblr.com/post/120743823329/samuel-jackson-is-not-in-captain-america-civil)  |  [Steve](http://imagine-avengerss.tumblr.com/post/110978489629/imagine-going-jogging-with-steve-imaging-giving)

> _Imagine being Fury’s daughter and he finds out about your relationship with Cap via the bugs in Steve’s apartment._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

In your own defense, your dad shouldn’t have been bugging Steve’s house to begin with.

Yeah, that was pretty much the only defense you had when Fury had called you to his office to play you an ominous ‘audio clip’ that involved you. Not only were you completely mortified that your dad had heard literally  _everything_  that had happened between Steve and you last night, but you were reminded that like, ten other agents knew about it, too.

“Please tell me you wiped this from the system,” you groaned into your hands, trying to hide your blush.


	81. Loki - Imagine Loki making you cry and instantly regretting it.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/ZsNNcl1adSiCy)

> _Imagine Loki making you cry and instantly regretting it._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You tried to stay strong, to not let him see how the deeply the venom in his words stung. So when you felt the first tears fall you had turned your back to him, hoping desperately he wouldn’t see. He did see, and he instantly felt the crippling weight of regret.

You felt Loki’s hand cover your shoulder, turning you to face him, “Please, don’t cry.” Suddenly he had pulled you to his chest, awkwardly rubbing your back in an attempt to make the flood stop.

That only made you cry harder.


	82. Tony Stark - Imagine Tony seeing your crappy phone and upgrading it.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/ZUwSwv1XAksVk)

> _Imagine Tony seeing your crappy phone and upgrading it._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“How old is that phone?” Tony took quick strides towards you, plucking the less than desirable technology from your hands. “This is so obsolete it actually hurts me to watch you use this, you know that?”

“Tony, give me back my phone,” you sigh, rolling your eyes. Yeah, it was crappy, but it still worked.

“I can’t keep watching you suffer. This phone is pitiful. You will get it back when I am done upgrading it.”


	83. Loki - Imagine Loki can’t bear to watch you grieve for him anymore, so he reveals himself to you.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/ZVgcZqzrT0Cx)

> _Imagine Loki can’t bear to watch you grieve for him anymore, so he reveals himself to you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“He wouldn’t wish for you to go on like this,” you turn at the voice, furiously wiping at your tears when you see Odin.

“How could you possibly know what he would have wanted?” the strain from your grief makes the words come out harsher than you’d intended, but you don’t apologize. Odin sighs, turning to close the door behind him.

“Do not spill tears for the living,” you step back in shock as the illusion shimmers, revealing the man you’d been grieving for weeks.

Loki walks towards you, arms open, “Did you miss me, my dear?” A sob breaks free with each step he takes. When he’s within reach, the sadness turns to anger, fist connecting with hard jaw before you can stop yourself.

“I guess I deserved that. Is your hand all right?”


	84. Loki - Imagine Loki letting you use the scepter.

  


[Gif soruce](https://tmblr.co/ZGlUmrsMD6D0)

> _Imagine Loki letting you use the scepter._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“So how do you make it shoot stuff,” you ask, finger running along the scepter Loki seemed to have on him at all times. “Like is there a trigger or something?” Loki scoffs, and you can practically hear how simpleminded he thinks you are.

Nevertheless, he indulges you, “Would you like me to show you, my dear?”


	85. Bucky Barnes - Imagine Bucky sneaking away from Hydra while on a mission to be with you.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Z1pTCu1bOEB0O)

> _Imagine Bucky sneaking away from Hydra while on a mission to be with you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He didn’t quite know why he always went back to you, but it seemed like even when he couldn’t remember himself, he would remember you. He didn’t know how he knew the back window would be unlocked. He didn’t remember how you had once said it was always open for him.

The only thing he knew for certain was that he had a mission, and you weren’t part of it. Yet, he  _had_  to see you.


	86. Steve Rogers - Imagine helping Cap snoop around the helicarrier.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/ZS-1Qo1IkFPaN)

> _Imagine helping Cap snoop around the helicarrier._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Looks like Tony’s suspicions stuck,” you chuckle when the soldier in front of you jumps like he’s been shot. Turning to face you, he sends a half-hearted glare.

“Don’t you know not to sneak up on an old man?” Steve jokes before returning to his task of rummaging through boxes marked CONFIDENTIAL, “Coulda’ gave me a heart attack.”

“If you’re old, then I’m the Queen of England,” You roll your eyes, moving closer into the room, “Looks like SHIELD has been using the tesseract for more than a nightlight.”


	87. Bucky Barnes - Imagine being Pierce’s daughter and not knowing what he’s doing, but one night you walk in to find the Winter Soldier in your kitchen.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/ZKkJqu1Qr4r96)

> _Imagine being Pierce’s daughter and not knowing what he’s doing, but one night you walk in to find the Winter Soldier in your kitchen._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You should have been asleep. It was ridiculously late. At this point you supposed it could be considered ridiculously early. Usually your father worked all night. After all, he was a busy man. Running SHIELD would keep anyone busy.

So when you had initially entered the kitchen, you’d thought it strange that your father was rummaging through the fridge. It took a good look to realize that the man standing before you was not Alexander Pierce.

His hand was over your mouth before you could scream. Cold metal pressing against your lips as his brown eyes bore into your own. His brow furrowed as he studied your face before realization covered his features. He let you go. You turned to reach for the phone, intent on calling your dad.

When you turned back the soldier was gone.


	88. Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark - Imagine helping Bucky to get his revenge on Tony after Tony sticks magnets to his metal arm.

Gif sources:  [Bucky](http://107th-infantry.tumblr.com/post/117991079329)  |  [Tony](http://the-angel-castiel-novak.tumblr.com/post/82606253815)

> _Imagine helping Bucky to get his revenge on Tony after Tony sticks magnets to his metal arm._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You knew Bucky was getting better when his first reaction to Tony putting kitchen magnets on his arm while he was asleep was to prank him back instead of killing him.

Little steps.

“I’ve got to hand it to you,” you chuckle, taking a good look at your handiwork as you pat Bucky’s metal shoulder, “you sure know how to pull off a prank. Remind me to never get on your bad side.”

“You could never be on my bad side,” Bucky laughs, nudging you in the side jokingly, “Now let’s put this plan into action, shall we?”


	89. Pietro Maximoff (AoU) - Imagine Pietro dying in your arms.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/ZNRSxs1kPOAVu)

> _Imagine Pietro dying in your arms._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You heard screaming. Gut-wrenching, horrible screams that were filled with sorrow and loss.

You didn’t realize those screams were coming from you until Clint was shaking you, trying to pull you to your feet. He can’t get you up, though, as you’re weighed down by the body you’re clutching.

“He’s gone, (Y/N). He’s gone,” and then Clint is holding you as you sob into Pietro’s hair, brushing it from his face in a vain attempt to make him better. You’d told him not to do anything stupid, but he just had to go and be a hero. Now he just needed to wake up.

“We’ve got to go. This rock is gonna fall,” Clint tugs at you once more.

“N-Not without him. I’m not leaving without him!” you scream over the sound of bullets, voice hoarse and terrified.

“Then help me take him to a ship,” Clint finally gets you off the ground, reaching to fist Pietro’s blood-stained shirt.

When you reach the helicarrier, you’re as silent as the boy lying next to you.


	90. Bucky Barnes - Imagine Bucky teaching you to dance and he gets flirty with you when he realizes you get flustered when he touches you.

  
  
[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/ZdCdqs1o5RVqm)

> _Imagine Bucky teaching you to dance and he gets flirty with you when he realizes you get flustered when he touches you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“What’s the matter?” Bucky chuckles, pulling you at the small of your back to come closer to his chest. You can feel the heat coming from your cheeks, trying to pay attention to your footing as his proximity hazes your mind.

“N-Nothing,” you stammer as he moves in time with the music, adjusting your stance easily, “We’re j-just a little close, don’t you think?”

“I’m the teacher,” his smirk only widens with your blush, tugging you a bit closer when he turns, “and I don’t think you’re close enough.”


	91. Peter Quill - Imagine Peter asking you what Earth’s like now.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Zfs3Kw1h-Lx5D)

> _Imagine Peter asking you what Earth’s like now._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You sigh at his question, trying to come up with a way to explain all the changes that have happened since the ‘80s.

“Well, computers are everywhere, and music talks a lot about butts, now.”

“Sounds like my kinda place,” Peter laughs, making you roll your eyes before continuing.


	92. Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff - Imagine making a bet with Natasha and Clint to see who can stick the most magnets on Bucky’s arm without getting caught.

Gif sources:  [Clintasha](http://karenandthababes.tumblr.com/post/101284472105/she-shot-me-while-i-was-trying-to-save-her)  |  [Bucky](http://elfaki.tumblr.com/post/86738232865/the-winter-soldier-gun)

> _Imagine making a bet with Natasha and Clint to see who can stick the most magnets on Bucky’s arm without getting caught._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

This was stupid. You knew you had already lost when Nat managed to get 7 magnets higher than Clint’s score of 14 yesterday. There was no way that you’d be able to get over 21 magnets on Bucky’s arm before getting caught.

Yet, here you were, sneaking up with a box of magnets as the Winter Soldier slept on the couch, risking life and limb for the sake of a bet.

He stirred as you set to work, placing the first magnet and hoping desperately he wouldn’t wake up. Surprisingly enough, he didn’t.

And when you’d walked out of the room, shaking an empty box as Nat and Clint gaped at you, you kept to yourself how Bucky had turned his arm so you could stick on more magnets.

 


	93. Bucky Barnes - Imagine always giving the Avengers hugs right before you go to bed, so when Bucky joins the team, he’s surprised when you give him a hug.

Gif source:  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine always giving the Avengers hugs right before you go to bed, so when Bucky joins the team, he’s surprised when you give him a hug._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You didn’t give half-assed side hugs. You went in for the kill. It was one of those snuggle into my chest, hold me tight, and give me a little squeeze kind of hugs.

And Bucky just didn’t know how to react. He couldn’t remember ever being held so tenderly, being touched so familiarly without an ounce of fear or hatred. He was sure that he had at one time been hugged like this, but he still could only remember bits and pieces of his past.

When you let him go, he found himself wishing he had wrapped his arms around you to keep you from pulling away, “Welcome to the team, Bucky. Good night!”

“Good night,” Steve chuckles at his friend’s bewildered expression as you turn and leave, walking off to find your room to retire for the night, “She gives us hugs every night, Buck. Best get used to it.”

In this strange new world he found himself in, Bucky knew he could grow to like this tradition.


	94. Bucky Barnes - Imagine having been experimented on by hydra along with Bucky so you wind up fighting alongside him when he goes after Steve.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Zh5eWm1TnhXZC)

> _Imagine having been experimented on by hydra along with Bucky so you wind up fighting alongside him when he goes after Steve._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

There was nothing but the mission. They had drilled that into your head long enough that it had become the only thing you could remember. There wasn’t life. There wasn’t death. There was the mission, and nothing else.

But when a bullet had cracked into the soldier at your side’s protective eyewear, mere inches from a deadly shot, you had felt something that was foreign to you.

Worry.


	95. Bucky Barnes - Imagine Bucky hogs the bed, and one night he has you right on the edge and you almost fall onto the floor, so you decide to push him back to his side but he rolls over and ends up on the floor.

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://randomrp-stuff.tumblr.com/post/38483448492/sebastian-stan-gif-hunt)  |  [Falling](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.popsugar.com.au%2Fcelebrity%2FFunny-Dave-Franco-GIFs-34970433&t=OWU0NjFjZWM2YzdhY2RiMGJhMDkwN2Q3N2E3ZDJlOWM0ZDk5ZDVmYSw3TEEwaEdlTw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F126954747868%2Fgif-source-bucky-falling-imagine-bucky-hogs&m=0)

> _Imagine Bucky hogs the bed, and one night he has you right on the edge and you almost fall onto the floor, so you decide to push him back to his side but he rolls over and ends up on the floor._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were just about asleep, when Bucky gives you the final nudge. With a jolt, you manage to keep yourself from slipping from the edge, but there’s nowhere to go with Bucky hogging the whole bed.

“Buck,” you mumble sleepily, “move over.“ A groan is the only response you get, as Bucky doesn’t so much as move a muscle. You look to your side, where he’s nuzzled into your body.

That was when you pushed him a bit, hoping to just move him back to his side of the bed. Unfortunately, Bucky rolled over at the same time, moving just a bit too far. He slips off the bed, taking a mess of covers and sheets with him as he hits the ground.

You snap up, “Bucky! Are you okay?” Another groan is all you get as his arm grasps the side of the bed, hoisting himself into a sitting position.

He looks over the bed in a daze, “Did you just push me out of bed?”

“I didn’t mean to!”


	96. Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton - Imagine Clint daring you to braid Bucky’s hair while he’s asleep, and while you’re doing it Bucky wakes up, so you look to Clint for guidance but he has already run from the room, leaving you to face Bucky alone.

Gif sources:  [Bucky](http://starkactual.tumblr.com/post/121948497672/please-dont-make-me-do-this)  |  [Clint](http://dancersalwaysdoitbetter.tumblr.com/post/117916472250/im-glad-they-finally-acknowledged-that)

> _Imagine Clint daring you to braid Bucky’s hair while he’s asleep, and while you’re doing it Bucky wakes up, so you look to Clint for guidance but he has already run from the room, leaving you to face Bucky alone._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

As soon as you gripped the first strand of hair, your arm was seized. Metal making a fist around your wrist, your eyes widen in a silent plea as they meet Clint’s. Bucky looks up at you as he grips your hand, fully awake due to your meddling.

“Every man for himself!” Clint shouts as he ducks out the open door, bailing on you when this had been his idea to begin with.

“Clint!” you growl, “When I find you I’m going to kill you!”

A gentle tug on your arm brings your head to snap back to the soldier who’s caught you, “Why were you and Barton in my room?”


	97. Howard Stark, Tony Stark - Imagine you and Tony are looking through some old photos and you come across one of Howard and you say he’s really hot and Tony isn’t really pleased about it.

Gif sources:  [Tony](http://starkasms.tumblr.com/post/51321414513/i-told-you-i-dont-want-to-join-your-super-secret)  |  [Howard](http://tonystarking.tumblr.com/post/109815862920/i-knew-how-much-steve-meant-to-you-because-i-know)

> _Imagine you and Tony are looking through some old photos and you come across one of Howard and you say he’s really hot and Tony isn’t really pleased about it._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I can’t believe you’re throwing all these old pictures away,” you sigh as you flip through Howard Stark’s glory days recorded on paper. Tony shrugs, tossing papers from an old filing box into the trash.

“I’ve already put them in Jarvis’ system. If I’m ever dying for a nostalgia kick, I’ll just have Jarvis pull them up for me,” Tony looks over, watching as you study a small photo.

“You know, your dad was pretty hot when he was younger,” eyes flickering up from the photo, you smirk at Tony’s disgusted look, “Had to get your good looks from somewhere, I guess.”


	98. Clint Barton - Imagine shouting “Caw Caw” whenever Clint walks into a room.

Gif source:  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine shouting “Caw Caw” whenever Clint walks into a room._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Caw caw,” you call, not glancing up from your book you hear Clint enter the room. He strolls by you, high-fiving your outstretched palm in greeting as he passes before plopping on the couch across from you.

When you do look up at him, you don’t miss the amused smile playing at his lips as he mutters, “Caw caw.”

You see a flash of red hair in your peripheral as Natasha shakes her head with a chuckle, “I swear, you two are so weird.”


	99. Steve Rogers, Tony Stark - Imagine Tony and Steve competing for your attention.

Gif source:  [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanheart3.com%2Fla-marvel-alla-conquista-del-pubblico-femminile-una-riflessione-su-captain-america-the-winter-soldier%2F&t=YzRiYzJlOGI1ZmFlMzQwZWQ4MDA1NDI4Y2I0YjU4ZGZkZTRjYzNjOCxmVFZRSHpwRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F127759381558%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-tony-and-steve-competing&m=0)

> _Imagine Tony and Steve competing for your attention._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Wow, Tony, that’s amazing,” you exclaim, watching as he explains the complexity of his Iron Man suit, and all that it is actually capable of.

“If you want, I could show you a few of its lesser known party tricks,” Tony smiles, and before you can excitedly agree, a certain bemused super soldier cuts in.

“I’m sorry, but she won’t have time for that today,” Steve saddles up beside you, crossing his arms over his chest, “I’m teaching her how to fight.”

“I don’t think she’s the type to be into beating up an old man,” Tony smirks in victory at your amused snort.

“Guys, guys,” stepping between the two, you come to a compromise, “How about I spend the day with you, Steve, and tonight Tony can show me how that suit works, okay?”


	100. Howard Stark, Tony Stark - Imagine Tony finding out you, his supersoldier girlfriend, had a thing with Howard when you were younger.

Gif sources:  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine Tony finding out you, his supersoldier girlfriend, had a thing with Howard when you were younger._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“What was it you needed me to personally come all the way down here for instead of just having Jarvis tell me?” you stroll towards your boyfriend’s back upon entering the lab, smile quickly falling from your lips upon seeing the holograms he has pulled up. A picture of a time you’d long put behind you now stands before you, clear as the day it was taken. Yet, the person in the picture you focus on isn’t your past self, but the Stark whose arm you’re on.

“Now, in all the time we’ve been together, you never once mentioned you knew my father,” Tony states, turning to you as he points at the hologram, “but that’s you, obviously very much acquainted with him. Care to enlighten me on what exactly your relationship was?”


	101. Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers - Imagine somehow Steve and Bucky are turned into toddlers and while the rest of the Avengers try to figure out what happened, you’re left to babysit them.

Gif source:  [Top](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fmygif-captain-america-steve-rogers-bucky-barnes-capgif-stucky-i-just-cried-my%2F83692950798&t=YzQyY2Y0MmZiYjE3OWNlNGMxMWYwOWQ3OTNmNzJmNzZhOTdiOGZlMiw1Rk5weTVzdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F127829479718%2Fgif-source-top-babysteve-fc-babybucky&m=0)  |  [Baby!Steve FC](http://child-actor-gifs.tumblr.com/post/19345313592/gavin-russell-gifs)  |  [Baby!Bucky FC](http://1directionimagines.tumblr.com/post/27139116053/gayn-if-ziam-zayn-liam-were-to-ever-have-a)

> _Imagine somehow Steve and Bucky are turned into toddlers and while the rest of the Avengers try to figure out what happened, you’re left to babysit them._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Stupid Thor and his stupid Asgardian magical things,” you grumble as you tote Steve on your hip, Bucky gripping the hem of your shirt as you walk back through the Stark Tower entrance. Tony would suggest you stay with the now-children while the rest of the Avengers tried to figure out a way to reverse whatever had turned Bucky and Steve about twenty years younger.

“Stupid is a mean word,” Steve whines, pouting as he leans back, tiny fists balled in the shoulders of your shirt.

Bucky nods at your feet, pointing to Steve, “He’ll cry if you say ‘stupid’ again.”

Steve huffs at Bucky’s proclamation, shouting back, “Will not!”

“Guys, can you please try to act your age?” you only realize your mistake when both the boys send you a deadpan expression, making you groan in frustration, “Fine, whatever, are either of you hungry?”


	102. Bucky Barnes - Imagine Bucky asking you to help him sort out his messy hair.

Gif source:  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine Bucky asking you to help him sort out his messy hair._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“You sure about this?” you ask for what must be the thousandth time, holding the scissors like they’re deadly, “I kind of like the long hair.”

Bucky nods his head, only succeeding in making his hair even messier, “It’s too long. It’s getting in the way.”

“Well, Thor’s hair is longer than yours, but if you say so, okay,” you unsurely mumble, running your fingers through the tangled locks gently in an attempt to straighten it out. “How much do you want me to take off?”

 


	103. Ronan the Accuser, Nebula - Imagine Nebula captures you and is about to kill you but Ronan stops her.

Gif source:  [Nebula](http://we-do-not-dance.tumblr.com/post/114633790281/ladies-of-the-mcu-x-arms-armor)  |  [Ronan](http://mellowcupcakedragon.tumblr.com/post/112610196297/my-favorite-ronan-moments)

> _Imagine Nebula captures you and is about to kill you but Ronan stops her._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You want to keep your silence? Fine,” Nebula spits, withdrawing her blades, “keep it in death.” You yank at the restraints at your wrists, but she’s on you too quickly, blades ready to take your head off.

“Wait,” Ronan’s voice booms, making Nebula’s hand halt just in time to keep you from being about eight pounds lighter above the neck, “perhaps I will be more successful in getting the Terran to tell Quill’s location.”


	104. Bruce Banner - Imagine going to Bruce for help with your organic chem class.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Zw64Wy1Db-mbx)

> _Imagine going to Bruce for help with your organic chem class._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

You shifted awkwardly, clutching your Organic book to your chest. You didn’t want to bother him. He probably had way more important things to do than tutor your butt in Chemistry.

You stood there, debating whether or not you  _really_  needed to bother Dr. Bruce Banner. Your grades so far in the class suggested that yes, you needed all the help you could get.

So you took a deep breath, and walked up to him, “Bruce?”


	105. Peter Quill - Imagine being Peter’s sister so he always refers to you as ‘Starlady’.

Gif source:  [Peter](http://chrispratts.tumblr.com/post/125695031682/what-happened)

> _Imagine being Peter’s sister so he always refers to you as ‘Starlady’._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Get in here and take the wheel, Starlady,” Peter calls as you lounge further back in his ship, “I’ve gotta’ pee.”

“Why don’t you just autopilot it?” you groan, looking towards the control room in exasperation, only to hear your brother whine back to you.

“Because of the asteroids!”

“Did you drive us into them again?” you shout, standing up from your seat as you make your way towards him, “I thought I’ve told you to go around them! It’s dangerous!”

“Aw, come on, Starlady,” Peter smirks, dodging an asteroid and nearly making you lose your balance, “You’re Starlord’s sister. Danger is in the job description.”


	106. Steve Rogers - Imagine going on a motorcycle ride with Steve Rogers.

Gif source:  [Steve](http://gifhunterress.tumblr.com/post/115698213373/steve-rogers-captain-america-gif-hunt-125)

> _Imagine going on a motorcycle ride with Steve Rogers._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You take the helmet he offers, pausing when you realize he doesn’t have another, “What about you?”

Steve just chuckles, thankfulness in his eyes at your worry for him, “If I can jump from a plane, I think I’ll be fine riding a motorcycle.”

You nod, thinking for a moment as you turn the helmet in your hands before beaming at him, “So, does that mean that you bought this helmet special, just for me?”

“Hey,” Steve pats the seat behind him, motioning for you to hop on, “you’re not the supersoldier.”


	107. Loki - Imagine meeting Loki in a S.H.I.E.L.D. cell.

Gif source:  [Loki](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Ftom-hiddleston-loki-marvel-ruCiWVcB9hlUQ&t=MWQ2MzQ4MTk5NDU0YzNjZDY2OTUwYTNiYWI2ZThmOTFlNjlmYzY4OCxJYUxIMjhicg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F128450096178%2Fgif-source-loki-imagine-meeting-loki-in-a&m=0)

> _Imagine meeting Loki in a S.H.I.E.L.D. cell._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“So you’re the guy who’s got every Suit in this place running around like a chicken without its head,” you sigh, tapping the glass that sits between you, “How’d the whole, ‘I’m going to take over Earth,’ thing go for you?”

Loki glares at you from where he’s chained in the other cell, muzzle around his mouth keeping him from sending you the snarky remark that you knew he so desperately wanted to quip. You couldn’t say you were complaining, though. Being locked in a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison was bad enough without a chatty roommate.

“You know, those little muzzles can be removed with a bobby pin and some gum,” you motion to your mouth as Loki’s brow raises, “I’ve gotten out of three so far. They just stopped putting them on me.”


	108. Ronan the Accuser, Nebula - Imagine being Nebula and Gamora’s sister but Nebula hates you because she’s jealous of the way Ronan treats you.

Gif sources:  [Nebula&Gamora](http://groteleur.tumblr.com/post/94284345413/take-this-quiz-to-see-which-one-of-the-guardians)  |  [Ronan](http://darkastered.tumblr.com/post/109878967179)

> _Imagine being Nebula and Gamora’s sister but Nebula hates you because she’s jealous of the way Ronan treats you._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Gamora was Thanos’ favorite daughter. You were Ronan’s favorite. Whose favorite was Nebula?

She had come to terms with the fact she would always be second-fiddle to Gamora in Thanos’ eyes, but when she had met Ronan, she had hoped that her position as his right-hand would give her a place. Then, Ronan had met you, and you had destroyed that. Quickly becoming who he would turn to for advice over anyone else, even Nebula.

And with each passing day that Ronan’s affections directed towards you, Nebula began to hate you more and more.


	109. Peter Quill - Imagine challenging Peter to a dance-off.

Gif source:  [Peter](http://lityousei.tumblr.com/post/107414138310)

> _Imagine challenging Peter to a dance-off._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Oh,” Peter grins, nodding his head excitedly as he points at you, “it’s on!”

“You sure you can handle this?” you laugh, motioning to yourself with a twist of your hips to made-up music.

“Are you sure you can keep up?” he shoots back, swaying from side to side as he gets into a rhythm.

“Can you?” moving your hips, you incorporate some footwork, dancing with a bit of challenging flare as you get into the groove of the dance-off you’d just challenged Peter to, “Show me what you’ve got Starlord!”


	110. Natasha Romanoff - Imagine standing in the bathroom trying to do something with your hair, like one of those fancy feminine styles no one ever taught you how to do, and getting frustrated at your lack of success, when Natasha...

Gif source:  [Natasha](http://shadowlinks.tumblr.com/post/128585297017/youre-not-a-threat-to-me)

> _Imagine standing in the bathroom trying to do something with your hair, like one of those fancy feminine styles no one ever taught you how to do, and getting frustrated at your lack of success, when Natasha comes in, gently takes the brush from you and gives you a quick lesson in how to create those victory rolls._

———  _Request for bixbiboom_  ———

“And it’s that simple,” she smiles at you in the mirror, placing the final hair into place as you beam up at her.

“I don’t know if I would call that simple,” you begin, reaching up to gently touch the perfect twists in your hair gently, “but, wow, Nat, this is amazing. Thank you! How’d you learn how to do this?”

Natasha just winks at you, leaning down to whisper, “An assassin never reveals her secrets.”

“That’s a magician, Nat!” you whine, pleading with your eyes for her to tell you the story, only for her to hold her ground.


	111. The Avengers - Imagine being immortal and the Avengers guessing your age.

Gif source:  [Avengers](http://elcapitan-rogers.tumblr.com/post/127357529206/aint-no-party-like-an-avengers-party)

> _Imagine being immortal and the Avengers guessing your age._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“At least give us something to work with,” Tony groans, pointing with the pencil in his hand as he scratches off another possibility from his list, “A range. Anything, really.”

“Yeah,” Bruce agrees, studying the paper as he scribbles down another number, “Guessing from here to the dawn of time can be kind of tedious, you know.”

“Didn’t anyone teach you manners? You’re not supposed to ask a lady her age,” you joke back, avoiding the question entirely as a few other groans sound around the coffee table from the other Avengers.

“Come on, you’re immortal! I think the manners boat has long since sailed for you, Grandma,” Clint jibes good-naturedly, chucking as you send him a faux look of offense.

“Are you anywhere near my age?” Thor interjects, studying your face for any sign of age, which was pointless, since you were immortal, “You look a bit younger. You could pass for around two-thousand.”

“Just what every girl wants to hear,” Natasha rolls her eyes, taking up the Asgardian’s accent in her own lighter voice, “’You look like you could be two thousand years old, (Y/N)!”

Steve shakes his head, “Now, you know that’s not what he meant!”


	112. Steve Rogers - Imagine you’re a super-soldier like Steve, so you and him like to have intense sparring sessions that wind down to be playful wrestling.

Gif source:  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine you’re a super-soldier like Steve, so you and him like to have intense sparring sessions that wind down to be playful wrestling._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Get offa’ me, Rogers,” you grunt, struggling in his grasp as he straddles you on the mat, hands pinning your palms into the cushion. He grins at you, cocking a brow as he realizes you’re still not using your whole strength on him.

“Why don’t you make me?” Steve keeps you pressed into the mat when you scoff and roll your eyes, before encouraging you once more, “I know you can do it, or maybe you’ve lost your touch-?” His question is cut off when you twist your legs around his, rolling the two of you over enough to be on top and pushing with your knees in order to get him to let go.

Before you know it, you’re the one straddling him, “What was that about losing my touch?”

“Nevermind,” Steve pants a bit, eyes glinting in amusement as he looks up at you, “you’ve still got it.”


	113. Bucky Barnes - Imagine Bucky always wanting to be touching you, and getting antsy when he isn’t.

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://agent-peggy.tumblr.com/post/101552278987/put-that-tongue-away-or-so-help-me-x)

> _Imagine Bucky always wanting to be touching you, and getting antsy when he isn’t._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You didn’t know why he hovered, and honestly, you don’t think that he quite knew himself. Still, Bucky would always be near you, if not in actual physical contact.

It wasn’t like he was grabbing you all the time. It was much more subtle than that. Sometimes it was a hand pressed against the small of your back, others his fingers would gently hold the fabric at your waist. Then there were the times that his knuckles would brush faintly against yours as he stood close enough to you that it wouldn’t have taken much of a movement to intertwine them.

And you couldn’t help but wonder why. Was it because of all the horrors he’d seen? Perhaps he’d thought that the closer he was to you, the quicker he could protect you from them.

Or maybe it was because whenever he was near you, he forgot about those things with a simple brush of your skin against his. Maybe it was you who protected him, clouding those thoughts with the smell of your perfume.

Maybe it was that simple touch that could pull him back from the brink, every time, whenever he needed you to.


	114. Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark - Imagine you, Clint, and Tony have a running bet based on successfully pranking Bucky and Steve, but you keep to yourself how they always help you to win.

Gif sources:  [Steve](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbuckyno.co.vu%2Fpost%2F126241004638&t=YTA3NTJiOTRiNWRkNWIyMTVmMzMzNDI1M2U2ZDEwNjhmNTAwMTIwNCxDeUp2Qm8xZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129311023166%2Fgif-sources-steve-bucky-clinttony&m=0)  |  [Bucky](http://dailysebastiangifs.tumblr.com/post/128179514405)  |  [Clint&Tony](http://marvelmovies.tumblr.com/post/127170187948)

> _Imagine you, Clint, and Tony have a running bet based on successfully pranking Bucky and Steve, but you keep to yourself how they always help you to win._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Again?” Tony shouts, groaning loudly as his hands fly to his hair in exasperation, looking towards Clint for some backup. Clint looks just as shocked as he was, but had already began poking into his back pocket for the twenty dollars that your prank had earned.

“How’d you ever get so good at this?” Clint grunts, handing you your money reluctantly as Tony whines that it will be transferred from his account into yours.

“Well,” you smile towards where Steve sat on the couch, hair temporarily blue for the week, “I was taught by the best.” Bucky glances towards you, smile playing around his lips as you keep to yourself that he had been the one to buy the hair dye.

You also keep to yourself the fact that Steve had been the one to come up with the winning “prank.”


	115. Bucky Barnes - Imagine convincing Bucky to go out into a rainstorm with you, because you love the rain so much.

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://mishasteaparty.tumblr.com/post/93609435524)  |  [Rain](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fgif-landscape-rain-nature-nature-gif-rain-gif-landscape-gif%2F30235452477&t=NjcwZTUzZDAwZmRjOWFiOWE5OTZiNGMxMGM2OWNiNGE0ZTMwMmMzMCxNc3gzWnlhZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129324964914%2Fgif-source-bucky-rain-imagine-convincing&m=0)

> _Imagine convincing Bucky to go out into a rainstorm with you, because you love the rain so much._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You’re going to get sick,” Bucky shouts over the pounding of rain hitting the sidewalk beneath your feet, from the shelter the shop awning provided in the sudden rainstorm.

“Oh, come on, Bucky!” you laugh as you look up, closing your eyes as the rain hits your face. You reach out, enjoying the feeling of the water dropping against your skin, “Enjoy this with me.”


	116. Natasha Romanoff - Imagine Natasha getting emotional when you give her a present just because it ‘made you think of her.’

Gif source:  [Natasha](http://agentsrph.tumblr.com/post/32549191212/scarlett-johansson-gif-hunt-p3-black-widow)

> _Imagine Natasha getting emotional when you give her a present just because it ‘made you think of her.’_

———  _Request for anon_  ———

It had been out of the blue that you’d seen it, browsing through shops with Steve tagging reluctantly along as you had declared to buy him some clothes that didn’t look straight out of the ‘40s. You hadn’t even been thinking of her, fully intent on picking some watch for Steve as you peered into the glass case. But when you’d seen it, you couldn’t help but immediate say you’d wished to buy it, along with the watch you and Steve had agreed on.

And when you’d strolled back into the Stark tower, you’d sought her out so you could give her the present, finding Natasha stirring some sugar into her coffee in the kitchen, “Hey, Nat! I got you something!”

Her head tilts to smile at you, questioning look in her eyes as she observes the plastic bag in your hands, “Oh, really? Why?”

“Well, I saw it,” you begin, grinning as you ramble through the bag, finally finding the small box that the shopkeeper had placed the necklace in, “and I knew I had to get it for you because you were the first person I thought of when I saw it!”

When you look back up, she’s in front of you, looking sweetly at the box you hold out to her. Taking it, she clears her throat a bit as her emotions at the thought surged through her, opening it only to laugh a bit at what you’d gotten.

“Thank you,” Natasha reaches out, pulling you into a hug before excitedly clasping it around her neck, “You are so sweet!”


	117. Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark - Imagine you and Bucky prank Tony by replacing his facial moisturizer with hair removal cream.

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://heroicfictions.tumblr.com/post/90290042787/sebastian-stan-gif-hunt)  |  [Tony](http://gifhunterress.tumblr.com/post/55077311761/robert-downey-jr-gif-hunt-110-please)

> _Imagine you and Bucky prank Tony by replacing his facial moisturizer with hair removal cream._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Son of a bitch!” sounds from the bathroom, causing you and Bucky to look towards each other mischievously. You couldn’t help the grin that broke across your face as Tony slammed open the door, feet thundering down the hallway until he reached the two of you, glaring suspiciously.

“Did you two have something to do with this?” he growls, motioning to his damp, and patchy beard. Bucky chuckles a bit, but then shakes his head in denial.

“Nope,” he says simply enough, but his face tells a different story. Tony points towards him, wiping at his jaw with a towel in vain, because the hair was already beginning to fall out.

“This means war. I would sleep with one eye open if I were you, Jaime Lannister!” Tony declares, and Bucky tilts his head in confusion at the pop culture reference that just flew over his head, as Tony’s finger shifts accusingly to you, “Same goes for you!”


	118. Steve Rogers - Imagine Steve being shy kissing you for the first time, but then being completely enthralled by your lips afterwards.

Gif source:  [Steve](http://evnschris.tumblr.com/post/111411786899)

> _Imagine Steve being shy kissing you for the first time, but then being completely enthralled by your lips afterwards._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He was just so cute with the way his eyes flicked down to your lips, brows raising in a question of permission as his cheeks flushed. He knew he was taking a chance, worried that you would turn him away, but you knew that you’d never do that.

And so you smiled, biting your bottom lip briefly as you nodded, and he leant towards you, eyes focused on that lip that was now vacant of your teeth. When he pauses, he does so only to bring his hands up to your jaw, and you feel as if you may die before he takes the final breath to your lips.

But then he goes for it, and you can’t help the way your hands grip his shoulders, pulling him deeper into the kiss that was so gentle and chaste. And you couldn’t help the way you urged him onwards, letting him move against you at his own pace as the kiss became needier, seemingly never enough.

The tugging in your chest told you that it was enough, even if you didn’t want it to be, so you pull back to take a breath, watching as Steve’s eyes open, face even redder than before he kissed you. He licks his lips, all the while watching your own as you catch your breath, before leaning back down to take it again.


	119. The Avengers, Team Free Will - Imagine introducing Team Free Will to the Avengers and vice versa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: MCU & Supernatural**

Gif source:  [TFW](http://supernaturalapocalypse.tumblr.com/post/123473402017/cas-appreciation-week-day-2-favorite)  |  [Avengers](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmockingday.com%2Fpost%2F127165368750&t=MWE5NzQ1MGMxYTAxMmFhMTA5ZTZhOTU0YTViOTAyMWRkZDVmMDk4NCxnWTl4Q2hFTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129681071598%2Fgif-source-tfw-avengers-imagine-introducing&m=0)

> _Imagine introducing Team Free Will to the Avengers and vice versa._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“And you’re sure they can help with this?” Thor asks for the thousandth time as you lead the Avengers towards the room where your friends await.

“I mean, you said they didn’t have any enhancements,” Tony pipes, but follows your lead anyway.

“And we don’t need any more civilians getting hurt,” Steve adds, lips pursed in disapproval before you stop, turning on your heel to face them all as your hand reaches for the doorknob.

“Honestly, in their line of work, you guys are the civilians,” you begin, pushing open the door. “Avengers, meet the Winchesters, and the angel Castiel. Yes, I did just say ‘angel’ and no, I did not mean it as an endearment. I was being deathly literal.”

Sam turns at your voice, sending a smile as the boys look over the new guests, “We’ve got a lot to catch you up on.”


	120. Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff - Imagine you and Bucky teaming up against Clint and Natasha for a water balloon fight.

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://heroicfictions.tumblr.com/post/90290042787/sebastian-stan-gif-hunt)  |  Clintasha ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine you and Bucky teaming up against Clint and Natasha for a water balloon fight._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Did you get ‘em?” Bucky asks as you round the corner, but is answered with a splash of water across his chest. He laughs, reaching into the bucket to peg you in revenge as you squeal.

“Wait, wait, all right!” you laugh, wiping the water off of you before grabbing a handful of the water balloons, “What’s the game plan?”

“I say you go over behind that bush, and when they come out, we ambush them,” he grins, motioning towards the large bush beside Clint’s front porch.

“Yes, sir!” you salute as you both take your positions. Not long after, Clint walks through the front door, but as you leap out of hiding to throw your balloon, a cold shot of water hits your back, making you jolt in shock and turn to meet a smirking redhead.

“To battle!” Clint cries, and you gasp as Natasha squirts you with her water gun again.

“Did you really think you could pull one over on master assassins?” Natasha laughs, but you rear back and throw the balloon, hitting her square in the chest.

Now it’s your turn to laugh, “It’s so on!”


	121. The Avengers - Imagine being able to lift Mjolnir and surprising everyone.

Gif source:  [Avengers](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhawkguy.tk%2Fpost%2F127479794285&t=ZjgzMGI3OTMyMzAxMjVlNjZkZjA0NGYzMGM5Zjk1MDhmNjMxMDk3ZCxiSnZpTGY1MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129793689557%2Fgif-source-avengers-imagine-being-able-to-lift&m=0)

> _Imagine being able to lift Mjolnir and surprising everyone._

———  _Request for summerelle_  ———

“It’s your turn at the Great Hammer Lift, little lady,” Tony laughs, pointing towards the hammer with one hand as if he were working at a carnival, “Where no one is a winner!”

“Unless you’re Thor,” Clint chuckles as you push his legs off your lap in order to get up.

“Hey, don’t lump me in with all you ‘unworthy,’” you rise from the couch, “I just so happen to be a nice person.”

Natasha snorts from where she lounges opposite to you, “Yeah right! Says the girl whose act of charity for the year was when you bought me lunch when I forgot my wallet.”

“That is a special case,” you held up a finger. “You know how I get when I’m hungry.”

“Stingy?” Tony offers, holding up his hands in surrender when you teasingly glare at him.

“You turn into a raging green monster?” Bruce pitches in, making you roll your eyes as you come to stand beside Mjolnir.

Your eyes flick to Thor as you give him a little wink, “If I lift this, you have to get me dinner. And I’m talking a fancy one that you’ll probably have to pay for using Tony’s money.”

“Don’t get too cocky-” Thor begins, but trails off as you heave the hammer easily into the air. Your own shock shows on your face, having just been making a show before as you stare at the hammer in your hands. All laughter dies down, and when you look around, you see the wide eyes of the Avengers, along with Steve’s slack jaw.

“Pick your jaw up off the ground, Steve,” you chuckle. “Wouldn’t want something crawling in there.” He shuts his mouth quickly, blush coating his features as he points towards you and the hammer, having regained his senses by your addressing him.

“You can lift it.”

“What? Like it’s hard?”


	122. Steve Rogers - Imagine you and Steve switch bodies, thanks to a prank by Loki, and you can’t help but stare at his torso in the mirror.

Gif source:  [Steve](http://gifhunterress.tumblr.com/post/115698213373/steve-rogers-captain-america-gif-hunt-125)

> _Imagine you and Steve switch bodies, thanks to a prank by Loki, and you can’t help but stare at his torso in the mirror._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” you gasp, lifting up the hem of your shirt in the bathroom in order to rip it off of your- or rather, Steve’s- head. You stare, eyes wide and shocked at the body you found yourself in this morning, knowing it had to be a side effect of the spell both you and the Captain had gotten caught in the other night.

You hadn’t even thought to search out the real Steve, too shell-shocked at the moment that you were lucky you had the presence of mind to look down at the perfectly toned chest and abdomen that you found yourself suddenly endowed with, “Are you serious?”

Your pulled from your intricate study of Steve’s abs when the door to the bathroom bursts open, revealing what looked to be a very confused and shocked you, “(Y/N)?”

“Steve?” you ask, having to look a bit down at yourself in order to meet your eyes from Steve’s height, “Do I really look like that?”


	123. Bucky Barnes - Imagine you and Bucky like each other, but neither of you are doing anything about it, so Natasha makes it her mission to get you together.

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://abisgifcollectionignore.tumblr.com/post/66659391968/angry-patrick)  |  Nat ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine you and Bucky like each other, but neither of you are doing anything about it, so Natasha makes it her mission to get you together._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“What are you up to?” Bucky grunts, squinting suspiciously across the table as Natasha smothered her grin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nat replies, innocently taking a sip of the coffee from the mug cupped in her hands. She looks up over the mug as she sips, watching as his eyes grow even more suspicious. Before Bucky has a chance to interrogate further, a door was heard opening and closing in the other room, alerting the two assassins to your approach.

“Sorry I took so long, Bucky!” you gasp breathlessly as you shrug the jacket over the shirt Natasha had snuck into your wardrobe, along with sliding your phone into the back pocket of the tight jeans that were also part of Nat’s doing, “All of my clothes were dirty, so it took forever to find something to wear!”

Bucky swallows thickly, eyes snapping up from his discreet study of your figure in those jeans as he picks himself up from the table, “It’s fine. Let’s go.”

Natasha’s grin widens into her cup, sending you a wave as you both exit the room, congratulating herself at the small victory, “Step one: complete.”


	124. Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers - Imagine being Peggy’s sister and Steve and Bucky thinking you had died in the war, only to find out that you had become a super soldier like Steve when they find you half-frozen in a S.H.I.E.L.D. lab with scientists all...

Gif source:  [Here](http://antoinetripletts.tumblr.com/post/83213783965)

> _Imagine being Peggy’s sister and Steve and Bucky thinking you had died in the war, only to find out that you had become a super soldier like Steve when they find you half-frozen in a S.H.I.E.L.D. lab with scientists all over you, melting you out of the ice you were in. Bucky and Steve are next to your hospital bed when you wake up._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You probably shouldn’t be there when she wakes up,” Nick warns, holding up his hands at the glare he gets in return, “I’m just saying, she thought you were dead when she went down in that ice. It would be quite a shock.”

“And the whole, ‘You just woke up after a little over half a century,’ thing isn’t? Because that went so well when you broke the news to me,” Steve scoffs as Bucky nods beside him, pushing past the Director and into the hospital room despite the protests of the doctors and scientists that seemed to buzz about the unconscious girl lying on the bed.

When he looks back towards the door, it’s clear there’s nothing that would get him to leave that room without you, “She’s not waking up to a room full of strangers.”

Steve sighs, patting Fury’s shoulder as he follows his friend, “I know you mean well, Nick, but it’s best if we break the news to her. Especially since she’ll ask to see Peggy.”


	125. Steve Rogers - Imagine borrowing Steve’s shield without asking him and using it as a sled in the snow.

Gif source:  [Steve](http://grantrogerrs.tumblr.com/post/129278952211)

> _Imagine borrowing Steve’s shield without asking him and using it as a sled in the snow._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You skid to a stop at the bottom of the hill, tumbling from the shield you’d used as a sled as giggles erupt from your chest, snow padding your landing, “Having fun?”

Turning your head to the side, you see a Steve looking poorly prepared for the cold weather with the pajama pants he wears, clearly in a hurry to find where you’d went along with his shield, “Oh, hey, Steve!”

“You know, you could have just asked to use it,” he nods towards the flash of red, white, and blue that popped in the white snow, small smile showing that he wasn’t angry at you.

“But you were sleeping so peacefully! I didn’t want to wake you! Now, put on some proper clothes and we’ll ride this thing together!”


	126. Bucky Barnes - Imagine Bucky likes to take photographs of you when you’re not looking, but one day you catch him, and you get embarrassed because you’re in your sweats with messy hair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Taking photos of someone when they're unaware (?); minor creepiness, I guess**

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://randomrp-stuff.tumblr.com/post/38483448492/sebastian-stan-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine Bucky likes to take photographs of you when you’re not looking, but one day you catch him, and you get embarrassed because you’re in your sweats with messy hair._

——–  _Request for anon_  ———

It was the snapping that busted him. He had forgotten to mute his phone, making your head snap up at the sound of a shutter to look in shock at the man lounging beside you on the couch.

“Did you just take a picture of me?” you blush, instantly aware of how disheveled you looked, having not even planned on leaving the house that day. “Why would you do that?”

Bucky smiles sheepishly at you, “Well, you’re so beautiful candid. It’s this you that I want to remember on my missions- the version that I see everyday.”

“Like this?” you gesture to your sweats with a scoff, “Bucky, I barely look like a human with this hair.” Your hands go up to point at your unkempt hair, trying to flatten it into a somewhat presentable appearance.

“Yes, like this,” Bucky reaches out with a laugh, stopping your fingers in their tracks as they worried with a particular flyaway. “Like I said: you’re beautiful.”


	127. Natasha Romanoff - Imagine Natasha taking you in after something happens to your family, and she becomes kind of like a surrogate mom to you.

Gif source:  [Nat](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fmyedit-natasha-romanoff-scarlett-johansson-bucky-barnes-sebastian-stan-captain-a%2F64876947132&t=MjgyM2NiYWY4NTczNjRhYmM3NDcwYmE4NWNmZmZlY2VkNzE0NWY5ZCxTV1lPZHJTaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F130229979348%2Fgif-source-nat-imagine-natasha-taking-you-in&m=0)

> _Imagine Natasha taking you in after something happens to your family, and she becomes kind of like a surrogate mom to you._

——–  _Request for anon_  ———

She hadn’t been able to save them, but she knew she could save you. So she’d taken you to S.H.I.E.L.D. intending to wipe her hands of the blood that had been spilled that night, and the child who she couldn’t quite look in the eye.

She stood in front of Nick Fury, giving him a debriefing on the highest level of intelligence, but her mind had been on anything but her report, “What’s to become of the girl?”

And when Nick had leant back in his seat with a sigh, she already somehow knew his answer, “She knows too much to ever become a civilian again…” She’d never predicted what her next words would bring. That through them, she would gain the closest thing she’d ever get to a family.

But she’d blurted it out before she fully thought, which was new for her, “Let me train her.”


	128. Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers - Imagine going on a road trip with Steve, Bucky, and Sam, and you and Bucky get bored along the way, and start calling Steve and Sam ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad,’ and asking ‘Are we there yet?’

Gif source:  [Sam](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpicslist.com%2Ftags%2Fsam%2520wilson&t=ZTQ4NzIyYTgxMDliMzNhNWYyYWVjNjJhZDk3NWY2OWFhZDRjZjQxOCxFcXZQSlZYWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F130283465394%2Fgif-source-sam-steve-bucky-imagine-going&m=0)  |  [Steve](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2F1k-steve-rogers-gif-captain-america-2-sharon-carter-sam-wilson-marveledit-caped%2F89886229919&t=MGVkOGZjMTk1ZGU3MGQ3ZmU5NWIwOTE2OGZkYzFjZWNiOTA2NmY4ZCxFcXZQSlZYWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F130283465394%2Fgif-source-sam-steve-bucky-imagine-going&m=0)  |  [Bucky](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fgifs-captain-america-chris-evans-steve-rogers-bucky-barnes-sebastian-stan-captai%2F81571347196&t=NmJhY2M3MGUzNWE1MTBmOGQ5OWZiYTNhYjJiZWViNGQyMTY4ODRmZCxFcXZQSlZYWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F130283465394%2Fgif-source-sam-steve-bucky-imagine-going&m=0)

> _Imagine going on a road trip with Steve, Bucky, and Sam, and you and Bucky get bored along the way, and start calling Steve and Sam ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad,’ and asking ‘Are we there yet?’_

——–  _Request for anon_  ———

“Woah, woah, woah,” Sam interrupts, turning a bit in his seat to glance at the two of you in the back, accusatory glare shifting quickly back to the road, “Now I know you did not just call me ‘Mom.’ Why am I the ‘Mom?’”

Steve nudges his friend’s shoulder from the passenger side as you and Bucky try to contain your laughter from the back seat, “It must be because of your nesting habits.”


	129. Steve Rogers - Imagine during the autumn and winter months, you steal Steve’s sweaters to keep warm, and also because the smell of him on them comforts you.

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/127921747017)

> _Imagine during the autumn and winter months, you steal Steve’s sweaters to keep warm, and also because the smell of him on them comforts you._

——– _Request for anon_  ———

“Is that,” Steve begins as you walk into the room, fingers shielded from the hot cup of tea you carry by the long sleeves that cover your palms, “my sweater?”

You look down at yourself, and the sweater that covers a good length of your thighs, as you nod, “Oh, yeah. It’s warm.”

Steve chuckles a bit, shaking his head as you plop down on the couch beside him, “You know, you wear my sweaters more than I do, sometimes.”


	130. Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers - Imagine going to Coney Island with Steve and Bucky, so you have to convince Steve to go on the Cyclone.

Gif source:  [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpicslist.com%2Fimage%2Fcaptain_america%2Fsteve_rogers%2Fchris_evans%2Fsebastian_stan%2Fbucky_barnes%2Fmarvel%2Fconey_island%2FI_love_the_mental_image_of_Lit%2F83124135763&t=YzQ2ODk4OGQxNjJhMTVlOTlmMzg0NmYyZDAwNjc3NDNlMmE1M2Q3Myx5bzlPeThnVA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F130436079933%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-going-to-coney-island&m=0)

> _Imagine going to Coney Island with Steve and Bucky, so you have to convince Steve to go on the Cyclone._

——–  _Request for anon_  ———

“No way!” Steve protests, looking at Bucky with his arms crossed, “There’s no way I’m getting on that thing.”

You nudge him gently towards the ride, rolling your eyes as you nod at Bucky, “Aw, come on, Steve! It’ll be fun!” Steve glances over at you, a look of betrayal on his face as he shakes his head once more in refusal.

“Yeah,” Bucky encourages once more, “besides, I’ll bet it’s not half as bad as they act like it is. You know those advertisements always exaggerate!”


	131. Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton - Imagine your first ever mission as an Avenger is with Clint and Bucky.

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://randomrp-stuff.tumblr.com/post/38483448492/sebastian-stan-gif-hunt)  |  [Clint](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/128236505157/hermiola-strike-team-delta-out)

> _Imagine your first ever mission as an Avenger is with Clint and Bucky._

——–  _Request for anon_  ———

“Just follow our lead,” Clint nods as you prepare to get off the plane… Or, rather, jump from it.

“We’ll have your back the whole time,” Bucky reassures, hand finding your shoulder to give it a squeeze in comfort, before he teases with a smirk, “But, no doubt, you’ll have to wind up saving Clint at some point. He’s always  _soooo_ unprofessional on these things.”

“You’re one to talk,” Clint scoffs over the howling wind as you stand on the edge, ready to jump into the night, “Mister Let’s-Bet-On-How-Many-Guys-We-Can-Both-Take-Out-Before-We’re-Noticed.” Clint sends one last glance before he’s out the gate, and you feel Bucky’s hand leave your arm as he lets out one last chuckle before his game face gets on.

You shout over the wind, “Did you bet on this mission?”

Bucky turns right as he’s about to jump, a grin parting his lips as he shouts back, “Only on you!”


	132. Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers - Imagine finding yourself enchanted by both Steve and Bucky, and feeling a bit guilty over liking the both of them at once, only to discover they were actually hoping you’d be interested in entering a polyamorous...

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/129185117397/dailysebastianstan-x)  |  [Steve](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/129540664942/hddlstn-gif-request-meme-marvel-most)

> _Imagine finding yourself enchanted by both Steve and Bucky, and feeling a bit guilty over liking the both of them at once, only to discover they were actually hoping you’d be interested in entering a polyamorous relationship with them._

——–  _Request for bixbiboo_  ———

You’d managed to keep your roaring attraction for the both of them on the DL for so long, due to the fact that you simply could not choose between the two soldiers, but tonight, they’d took you drinking. Not that you were getting drunk, or anything, but with the slight buzz in your system, you were more relaxed, and more susceptible to their planned interrogation.

“Oh, come on,” Steve scoffs as he takes a sip of his beer, stone cold sober as Bucky laughs beside him, “the girls were always into you, Buck.”

“Nah,” Bucky sighs, “you were quite the charmer back in the day! You had girls falling over you. Don’t you think he’s cute, (Y/N)?” You miss the way he hides his smirk in his drink as you pretend like you have to study Steve for a moment to figure out that he was gorgeous.

“He’s not bad on the eyes,” you laugh as Steve rolls his eyes, a blush tinting his cheeks for a moment before he points at Buck.

“But you’d rather date him, am I right?”

And it slips out before you even think, “Honestly, boys, I can’t choose!”


	133. Pietro Maximoff (AoU) - Imagine having the power to heal people and giving up your life to save Pietro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Reader death**

_**Warning:**  Reader death_

Gif source:  [Pietro](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/127556638462)

> _Imagine having the power to heal people and giving up your life to save Pietro._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

In the span of a second, you knew what you had to do. Would it work, though? You had never tried it on someone who was on the brink of death before. You supposed you would find out.

Clint was nodding in and out of consciousness on the seat next to you, so there was no one stopping you from gripping the man and using the only power you had to do something. To change fate.

It was your gasp of pain that snapped Clint’s eyes open, disoriented for a second before he saw you hunch in pain over Pietro. Even with the way Clint’s joints ached, begging him to stay still, he moved to you, shaking you.

“Aw, no, what did you do?” Clint shouts, but he knows it’s already too late, considering how your shirt began to stain with blood, matching Pietro’s wounds.

And when your eyes close, Pietro’s open, “What happened?”


	134. Tony Stark - Imagine putting boobs on every single Ironman suit Tony has as revenge for his pranks.

Gif source:  [Tony](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/127527468082)

> _Imagine putting boobs on every single Ironman suit Tony has as revenge for his pranks._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He marched into the room in full Iron Man gear, only, it looked more like Iron Woman when you’d gotten through with it.

“What is this?” Tony gestures to his chest with annoyance and a bit of incredulity that you’d been able to pull off such an elaborate prank.

“Looks to me like you’ve got a major case of man boobs,” you tease back, reveling in your handiwork as he grunts in aggravation, removing the chest piece.

“You put boobs on all my suits? How did you learn to do that?”

“You know how I’ve been really into hanging around the lab while you’ve worked for the last few weeks, ever since you started this prank war?” you begin, watching as he nods his head before you let out a chuckle, “Well, payback’s a bitch, ain’t it, Stark?”


	135. Bucky Barnes - Imagine Bucky staring at you adoringly while you ramble on and on about your favorite show.

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/129185106382/agent-peggy-x-x-x)

> _Imagine Bucky staring at you adoringly while you ramble on and on about your favorite show._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“And the character development- don’t even get me started on that!” you laugh a bit, making him chuckle at your enthusiasm. “You’ve got to watch it with me sometime. It’s the best show!”

Bucky’s smile only widens as he nods, “Yeah, I’d like that.”


	136. Bucky Barnes - Imagine Bucky being scared to touch you with his metal arm because he’s afraid he’ll hurt you, so you tell him you know he won’t hurt you and he says ‘I love you’ for the first time.

Gif source:  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine Bucky being scared to touch you with his metal arm because he’s afraid he’ll hurt you, so you tell him you know he won’t hurt you and he says ‘I love you’ for the first time._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Look at me,” you murmur, fingers finding his jaw as you tilt his head back to your own, forcing him to meet your eyes, “Look at me. Do I look scared of you?”

“You should be,” it’s a sad and hopeless whisper against your lips, but you silence it with a kiss and a shake of your head, moving to palm the metal of his left arm. He continues as soon as you part, but doesn’t move to push you away, “I could hurt you.”

“You won’t. I know you won’t.”

“I couldn’t live with myself if I did,” he answers, forehead pressing against your own as he takes a deep, ragged breath, “I love you too much.”


	137. Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark - Imagine you and Bucky overhear Tony fangirling over Bucky’s metal arm.

Gif source:  [Tony](http://gifhunterress.tumblr.com/post/55077311761/robert-downey-jr-gif-hunt-110-please)  |  [Bucky](http://randomrp-stuff.tumblr.com/post/38483448492/sebastian-stan-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine you and Bucky overhear Tony fangirling over Bucky’s metal arm._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“But the technology behind it is pretty damn good. I could make it better, of course, but still,” booms through the Stark Tower, making you and Bucky look at each other curiously. You’d just heard the entirety of Tony’s excited ramblings as he, apparently, studied Bucky’s arm in much more depth than was required for the little fix-up he’d been commissioned for.

Soon after, Jarvis’ smooth voice follows, “Sir, I do believe you’ve activated my speaker system.”

There’s a pregnant pause.

“How long have I been on speaker, Jarvis?”


	138. Pietro Maximoff (AoU) - Imagine Pietro getting really fidgety around you, because he’s so desperate to touch you or kiss you, but he’s scared to tell you how in love with you he is.

Gif source:  [Pietro](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/131258495132/dailyxmarvel-i-dont-see-the-big-picturei)

> _Imagine Pietro getting really fidgety around you, because he’s so desperate to touch you or kiss you, but he’s scared to tell you how in love with you he is._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He was rubbing the back of his neck again. He’d done it nearly five times in the last fifteen minutes since you’d started talking to him, and honestly, it was starting to get a bit distracting. Especially since his fidgeting had become super-speedy the last two times.

“Are you okay, Pietro?” you wonder concernedly, taking a step closer as he nervously laughs.

His accent is thick, like it always gets when he’s nervous, but you can’t figure out the cause, especially since he’s one of your closest friends, “Do not worry. I am fine.”

“No you’re not. Come on, Pietro, I know you. You’ve been acting strange for the last month and a half. What’s going on?” you press, watching as he averts your eyes.

His brow furrows in a troubled manner as he fiddles with the sleeve of his shirt, before repeating the lie, “I’m fine!” After all, he couldn’t just tell you that he had to grab something to keep from grabbing you.


	139. Bucky Barnes - Imagine you become friends with Bucky, after he came to your workplace to get a dog to help with his rehabilitation.

Gif sources:  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine you become friends with Bucky, after he came to your workplace to get a dog to help with his rehabilitation._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You saw him staring intensely through the glass separating people from the puppies, and you knew. He was a serious buyer. Most folks came in to coo at whatever pets happened to be in the shop. You straighten the last of the cat food that you were putting on the shelves, before making your way to him.

“Wanna hold one?” you ask as you watch him finally tear his eyes from the pups. He looks conflicted for a moment, before finally answering your question.

“I don’t know which one,” his voice is smoother than you’d expected, coming from the mouth lined by at least two days’ worth of shadow.

You just give him a smile, somehow more patient than you usually were as you watched him glance back to the dogs, because somehow, you could tell he needed this, “Well, I’ll be here until closing, so we can alternate until you find the perfect match. Want to start with the huskies?”


	140. Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers - Imagine Bucky and Steve helping you with your history assignment for school.

Gif storage:  [Steve](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fmy-gif-chris-evans-500-my-graphic-sebastian-stan-captain-america-2-my-marvel-mar%2F75607175919&t=YzgxMzk4OGYwOWNmMmEwNmRkNjQ2NjgwMTc1YjVlYTcwNzJhYTFjZix2TzhjcEZXYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F131450157095%2Fgif-storage-steve-bucky-imagine-bucky-and&m=0)  |  [Bucky](http://carterbaiizen.tumblr.com/post/117971587781/miaofsteel-i-dont-really-come-here-but-i-know)

> _Imagine Bucky and Steve helping you with your history assignment for school._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“So,” Bucky begins, taking a sip of the coffee you’d ordered for him since his knowledge of coffee types ended with regular or decaf, and leaning back in his seat a bit, “what’s the assignment on?”

“Well,” you begin, flicking through the small notebook that held your history notes, and the outline the teacher had given for the assignment, “it has so be on something related to the World Wars, so I’m thinking about doing the assignment on you guys, if you don’t mind.”

Steve chuckles, nodding his head, “All right, so what do you want to know?”


	141. Bucky Barnes - Imagine Bucky finding out you did a history project on him in middle school, and even though he’s proud of it, he still teases you about it.

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://love-buckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/108801254421/hey-fuck-face-3)

> _Imagine Bucky finding out you did a history project on him in middle school, and even though he’s proud of it, he still teases you about it._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I knew I should have burned that when I met you,” you groan as he fingers the old report from middle school that you’d written on him. He lets out a laugh, moving forward from where he lounges on the bed, surrounded by old memorabilia that you were going through before looking curiously at you.

“No, I’m serious, why’d you pick me? Why not Steve? Have a thing for me, even then?” he continues to tease, making you cross your arms as you blush.

“I would have, had I known how badly you’d rag on me about it!”

He laughs again, “Come on, now, you know Steve would be just as bad if you’d written it on him.”


	142. Tony Stark - Imagine being Tony’s long lost child and him finding you due to a video of you singing ‘Alone Together’ by Fall Out Boy that was filmed by a friend without you knowing, until it went viral.

Gif source:  [Tony](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/130934240167)

> _Imagine being Tony’s long lost child and him finding you due to a video of you singing[‘Alone Together’ by Fall Out Boy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLFhEBmNwX_E&t=ZWI4ZDNlYzA0NWIzYWUzZWQ5Y2Y5NjcxMjhmM2ZmMDE4MTIwZjkxNSwyMTg1aDBScA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F131761787961%2Fgif-source-tony-imagine-being-tonys-long-lost&m=0) that was filmed by a friend without you knowing, until it went viral._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Tony, you need to see this,” Pepper’s heels click with the rapid motion of her feet as she approaches the inventor, iPad in hand as a video plays.

“Is this another cat video,” Tony teases, as he takes the tablet from her hand, teasing smile falling from his face as he takes a good look at the video. More specifically, the girl in the video, “Is that-?”

“She’s the right age, and there’s no doubt that she has an uncanny resemblance to you. I have the local police on it right now to check,” Pepper’s voice is soft, but Tony can’t bring himself to tear his eyes from the girl as she sings, heart picking up at the possibility that he’d finally found his daughter.

“ _I don’t know where you’re going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?”_


	143. The Avengers - Imagine you and Natasha challenging Bucky, Steve, Clint, and Tony to an arm wrestling contest.

Gif source:  [Clint and Tony](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/127602780392)  |  [Nat](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/128616456107)  |  [Steve and Bucky](http://zara2148.tumblr.com/post/97742513450/centuries)

> _Imagine you and Natasha challenging Bucky, Steve, Clint, and Tony to an arm wrestling contest._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“I say we can take ‘em,” you smirk across the coffee table to Natasha, who rolls her eyes a bit before glancing to where the boys are all having a heated conversation across the room.

“So long as Bucky doesn’t use that metal arm of his, I’d agree,” she chuckles, pushing herself from her seat and motioning for you to follow while jokingly flexing her bicep, “Let the competition begin!”


	144. Pietro Maximoff (AoU) - Imagine Pietro being stunned when you show up to one of Tony’s parties in a little black dress and heels.

Gif source:  [Pietro](http://fandomvariousness.tumblr.com/page/7)  |  [Shoes](http://mbamala.tumblr.com/post/72717043273)

> _Imagine Pietro being stunned when you show up to one of Tony’s parties in a little black dress and heels._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“And so then I tell her, ‘You look great in this one…’” Wanda trails off of her story, noticing something behind her has captured her brother’s attention, and he’s not paying attention, let alone looking at her, anymore.

“Good choice,” is all he manages between his parted lips as his eyes trail up the legs that looked so much longer in those heels, his view obstructed by the hem of the little black dress that hugged your thighs perfectly.

Wanda turns, smirking at her handiwork with both pride and knowing, “I told her it would be amazing.”


	145. Clint Barton - Imagine being besties with Clint.

Gif source:  [Clint](http://verily-thor.tumblr.com/post/27082986598/hawkeye-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine being besties with Clint._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Nice shot,” you look over your gun, to the target where Clint shot directly in the middle, before you smirk over at him, “for a rookie.”

“Kiss my ass,” he scoffs, punching you gently in the arm with a chuckle. “You know a bow’s my weapon of choice, and even then it was still a perfect shot.”

You line up your aim after pushing him back, “I’d kiss your ass, Barton, but then I’d be mainstream. By now, all of Northeast America and some parts of Africa must have had a go at it.”

“Love you, too, bestie.”


	146. Steve Rogers - Imagine Steve’s reaction when your cardboard cutout of him arrives.

Gif source:  [Steve](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/131051018537)

> _Imagine Steve’s reaction when your cardboard cutout of him arrives._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“What?” Steve asked as Tony’s chuckles erupted into full-on cackling at the sight of the super soldier rounding the corner.

The only answer he gets is when Tony shakes his head and between giggles says, “See for yourself. It just came in.” Steve walks further into he room, looking to where Tony points.

“Is that-?”

“A life-sized cardboard cutout of the star-spangled man himself?” Tony chokes on his laughter, keeling over a bit as he clutched his chest. At Steve’s accusatory glare, Tony continues, “Oh, it wasn’t me who ordered it, but believe me, I wish I had thought of this!”


	147. Bucky Barnes - Imagine getting Bucky a cat.

Gif sources:  [Bucky](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/129429674242)  |  [Cat](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsamandcat.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ATumblr_m55hgsCCoq1qzizmho2_400.gif&t=NDA0ZTEzODhlMmRkOGQxZGI4NTBiYTQ3NzE0ZTU4YzdmZGEwY2M2YyxrYXpURmFGcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F132096794394%2Fgif-sources-bucky-cat-imagine-getting-bucky&m=0)

> _Imagine getting Bucky a cat._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Bucky!” you call as you come home, putting your stuff down as you cradle the small, squirming feline in your arms. “I’m home!”

He rounds the corner, bag of chips in hand and sweatpants low on his hips; a clear sign he has been relatively unproductive today, “What’s that?”

“This,” you chuckle, holding up the cat as you walk closer so he can get a good look, “is for you!”

He smiles a bit as the cat sniffs his metal finger, before rubbing it gently with its face, “Can I name it?”


	148. Natasha Romanoff - Imagine Natasha crying on your shoulder.

Gif source:  [Natasha](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/129294921912)

> _Imagine Natasha crying on your shoulder._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

She stood in your doorway, eyes wide with confusion as to why she was there. Not quite sure of what it was that she wanted— needed— from you, and for the first time in a long time, out of control. The next day she would chalk it up to the Scarlett Witch’s spell. Or maybe the memories that it had forced back into her mind. But really, she’d been needing this for a long time.

Just to be held for no reason other than to feel another human being. To know someone cared and, even if you didn’t know or understand what she was going through, you were there.

You didn’t see Natasha cry often, or at all, really, until that night she cried on your shoulder.


	149. Charles Xavier - Imagine Charles Xavier using his powers to show you how much he loves you.

Gif source:  [Charles](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/125499807102/magzneto-something-tells-me-you-already-know-the)

> _Imagine Charles Xavier using his powers to show you how much he loves you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I love you,” comes from him, easily.

You smile, comforted, “I know. I love you, too.”

“I don’t think you know how much,” Charles’ was clearly holding back his grin, playing a coy game that urged you to ask him to elaborate.

You humor him, leaning closer, “Oh? How much?”

He reaches out, his fingertips touching your temple, as he murmurs, “Let me show you.”


	150. Bucky Barnes - Imagine Bucky having to call out to you to come help him when he gets his hair caught in his metal joists while showering.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Nudity mentioned? Just in case...**

Gif source:  [Bucky](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169293139872/barnesstony-bucky-beautiful-barnes-in-captain)

> _Imagine Bucky having to call out to you to come help him when he gets his hair caught in his metal joists while showering._

———   _Request for[@bixbiboom](https://tmblr.co/muzyc9HHzhl2GhiMnJwa9hQ)_  ———

The call of your name came hesitantly at first, to the point that you wondered if you had even heard it at all. When Bucky calls out a moment later, this time with more urgency, you realize that you did, in fact, hear it.

Moving towards the bathroom, you call back through the door, loud enough that it can be heard over the sound of the shower running within, “Yeah, Buck?”

“Uh,” you hear him call. A pause. Then he continues, and you can practically hear the sheepish look on his face, “Can you— Can you come in here? I need some help…”

You purse your lips in annoyance. That idiot  _didn’t_ , surely. Not again. Not after last time.

In the process of wrenching the door open, you huff, “Are you caught again?” The sight of him peering around the curtain with a guilty look on his face tells you all the answer you need, his right hand pushing back the curtain while the left, metallic one was buried at the back of his head, along with the lingering bubbles and suds that came from his shampoo. Stomping towards him, your hands find your hips as you spot his specially-made shower glove on the sink, instead of on his metal hand, “Why didn’t you put it on first?”

“I forgot!” he defends, his blue eyes piercing you with his own annoyed glare at the potential lecture he could get… again. But his voice mellows a bit into a pleading whine when he adds, “Come on, help a guy out, doll?”

“Yeah, but next time you get your hand caught in your hair, I’m sending Steve to bother with you,” you grumble, moving towards the shower with the full knowledge that you could get damp after this, if experience was anything to go off of. “Turn around, big guy,” you sigh, and he does as told, letting the curtain fall from his grasp to hang naturally before him. You push it a bit out of the way, feeling the splatter of the shower hitting your arms and a slight mist on your cheek, before your fingers find his metal joints in his hair, searching for where he was caught up.

“You really got yourself in it this time,” you groan, realizing the knot was around three of his metal fingers and digging into the joists of his knuckles. Tugging the hairs as gently as possible, you start to work on freeing him.

“Ah!  _Jeez_ ,” Bucky hisses when you tug from the wrong direction accidentally on a hair, “I’d like to not have a bald spot when you’re done— thanks!”

“Hey, if you weren’t so damn tall, I’d be able to see which way I was pulling!” you shoot back, but there’s a smile lingering on your lips at the mess he’d gotten himself into. After a few more tugs, and an unfortunate number of casualties, you got him out of where he was hung, pulling away from him a little wet on your right side and with a handful of the dark hairs that hadn’t made it, “There, you’re free.”

“Thanks,” Bucky sighs, gratefully rolling his shoulders and flexing his metal fingers before turning back to you, clearing his throat a bit, “Uh, mind doing one last favor for me and grabbing that shower glove from the sink, doll?”

You were long since passed the point of embarrassment at seeing Bucky like this, but the pink on his own cheeks lingered, and his hands went to the shower curtain to grant himself a bit of privacy once again.

Rolling your eyes, you nod, “Don’t forget it next time. Keep it up and you will have a bald spot!”


	151. Kraglin Obfonteri - Imagine being from Earth and falling in love with Kraglin Obfonteri.

Gif source:  [Kraglin](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/182519849057/peterudonta-guardians-of-the-galaxy-favorite)

> _Imagine being from Earth and falling in love with Kraglin Obfonteri._

———  _Request for anon_   ———

Your boots clanked against the metal grating of Yondu’s ship as you bounded around the hallways, a skip in your step. Rounding a corner, you nearly run into Taserface, having to avert your path at the last minute to keep from barreling into him.

“Watch where you’re going!” he growls, angered by nearly being mowed down by an excited Terran, “Nowhere is worth going to that fast!”

“Yondu’s back,” you chirp in return, knowing it was the cheeriness in your tone that caused his jaw to clench in annoyance, but you can’t bring yourself to care. Truthfully, you didn’t care less if Yondu had spent a few more days on the planet below— it was his right-hand man you were actually interested in meeting at the gate, but it wasn’t like you were going to tell Taserface that.

Ignoring the disgruntled Ravager, you set off on your path once again, finally making it to the launch bay where a smaller ship was docking. Out stepped Yondu, fiddling with a funky looking purple bobble head that would no doubt wind up on his dash, but your eyes searched behind him.

“Kraglin!” you grin as he follows on the heels of Yondu, getting a strangled sound as you jump to wrap him in a hug quickly, before letting him go. “I thought you guys were gonna’ stay on the ground for the next week!”

“Yeah, well, I got wind of a job for us,” Yondu grins proudly, drawing your attention with a tease, “Do I get a hug, too?”

“You know it!” you roll your eyes before wrapping your arms around Yondu next. You may have been friends with Kraglin long before you blossomed deeper feelings for him, but you weren’t about to row up suspicion on Yondu’s part. He’d be relentless if he caught wind of the little crush you had on his first-mate.

Kraglin finally recovered from the hug, but the blush that burned along his cheeks remained, “Boss got us a good job. Should bring in good pay.”

“Time sensitive?” you raise a brow, getting a nod from Kraglin in response. Your eyes dart to Yondu, “Dangerous?”

“You know it,” he grins.

Taking them both arm-in-arm, you pull them towards the control room, “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get paid!”


	152. Erik Lehnsherr - Imagine an intense and heated make-out session with Erik Lehnsherr.

Gif source:  [Erik](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/152417078882/latewinslet-this-is-our-home-this-is-our)

> _Imagine an intense and heated make-out session with Erik Lehnsherr._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He caught you at the door, a firm hand grasping your wrist just enough to keep you from brushing past him, “Don’t go.”

You swallow, taking a moment to collect yourself before seeking out his gaze with your own, “Give me a reason to stay.” Your voice is quiet, as if you were afraid of his answer, which, you guessed you kind of were.

He was close; closer than he’d ever dared let himself get to you before, a part of you desperately hoping that this time he would take the leap and close the distance. Hoping he would finally confirm that you weren’t the only one feeling this way. The way his eyes carry yours, intense and searching, as if he were making up in his mind just what he wanted to say, was nearly enough to confirm your suspicions.

But right now, you needed words to get you to stay.

“Erik,” you begin, about to ask him to let you go so you could strategically turn your back to him on your way out the door, just in time to hide the tears that were calling with a threatening burn at the back of your nose, but he stops you in your tracks.

His lips capture your own before you can say another word, his hand releasing you, only to pull you closer by the grip he captures at your hips. You don’t dare to push him away, instead finding your fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. A startled gasp escapes you, muffled by his lips.

At some point, you find yourself backed into the door, pressed against it by Erik’s firm chest and hand that had wound itself into your hair, having abandoned your waist for better purchase. Pulling him closer, as if he could never be close enough, you allow him to kiss you deeply, filling the space between with all the things you have yet to admit to each other. Each kiss led into another, only parting for the quick gasps of air that you couldn’t draw in through your nose.

When you do finally part, it’s only for him to murmur against your lips, a broken plea, “Am I not reason enough for you to stay?”


	153. Kilgrave - Imagine being a mutant immune to any kind of mind control and when you don’t immediately do as he says in passing, Kilgrave is shocked and has to know why.

Gif source:  [Kilgrave](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185129820802)

> _Imagine being a mutant immune to any kind of mind control and when you don’t immediately do as he says in passing, Kilgrave is shocked and has to know why._

———   _Request for anon_   ———

“You want to give me your coffee.”

You look up from your phone to fix the man in front of you with an annoyed look. He was wearing a dark blue suit with an equally as dark purple shirt beneath, not quite focusing his eyes on you as he watched his own phone, as if you weren’t worth even looking at. Man, did this guy have some nerve!

“What? No,” you huff, and hold the overpriced coffee you’d splurged on a bit tighter in your grip. You’d sooner pour it on him than hand it off.

His eyes snap up at that, looking at you as if you’d suddenly grown another head. As if he couldn’t possibly understand that you had just refused him.

“What did you just say?” his accented voice had a bit of disbelief in it, his eyes squinting suspiciously at you, as if he couldn’t believe his own ears.

“I said, ‘no,’ you weirdo. I’m not giving you my coffee. You’d best just leave me alone. I don’t want any trouble.” God, you couldn’t even wait for the subway anymore without some cook bothering you. What had the world come to?

“You don’t understand, you shouldn’t be able to say that to me,” he frowns, lips drawing into a thin line as his confusion lingered on his brow.

“I’m just gonna’ go,” you begin, feeling increasingly creeped out by this guy and hearing the incoming train barreling down the tracks. Making to move around him to the other side of the platform, a spike of fear shoots through you when his hand darts out to grasp your arm and keep you where you stood, “Hey, let go of me! Help!”

“No one help!” he shouts, and to your horror, everyone on the platform returns to their business.

“W-What’s going on?” you gasp, tugging from his grip though you’re certain that he lets you, as you look around at what had just occurred to the people around you.

“You really have no idea, do you?” he shouts above the sound of the train slowing at the platform, until it stills and he matches your step towards it with one of his own, “I should introduce myself, I believe. I’m Kilgrave, and people always do what I tell them to do.” Kilgrave pauses, before calling to a man stepping off the subway, “You in the hat, slap yourself in the face.” You can’t believe when he does it, eyes going wide as you look back to Kilgrave, as he repeats with a smirk, “So you can understand why I’m curious as to why you don’t.”

 

 


	154. Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson - Imagine being best friends with Bucky and Sam, and you can always make them laugh since you can’t help yourself from cracking jokes all the time, and you wind up cracking them up during a mission through the comms.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185211380932/mackievanstan-captain-america-civil-war)

> _Imagine being best friends with Bucky and Sam, and you can always make them laugh since you can’t help yourself from cracking jokes all the time, and you wind up cracking them up during a mission through the comms._

———  _Request for anon_   ———

“ _Look at that duuude_ ,” the sound of your own wheeze of muffled laughter comes through the comms, nearly breaking Bucky’s willpower right then and there. Sam is holding on by a thread, his lips pursed together to keep the giggles at bay. You had been like this all morning, since that ridiculous meme you sent in the group chat depicting your reluctance to go on this mission. It didn’t help the absolute boredom that had set in as all three of you crouched in your respective perches; stakeouts were always like this.

“Stop,” but he doesn’t sound nearly as serious as he wants to, a light tilt in his voice as it quivers around a smothered laugh.

“Hear that, (Y/N)?” Sam grins at Bucky beside him, earning as much of a glare as Bucky can muster half-heartedly through his own involuntary smile, “Bucky thinks we need to be more professional.”


	155. Alex Summers - Imagine being oblivious to Alex Summers’ interest in you because you don’t think you’re good enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Mentioned self-consciousness; low self-esteem**

Gif source:  [Alex](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185212125607/shantelchiitriestowrite-thought-i-could-start)

> _Imagine being oblivious to Alex Summers’ interest in you because you don’t think you’re good enough._

———  _Request for anon_  ———-

“Here,” you look up from your book, catching sight of the soda and following the extended arm up to meet the quirked half-smile of Alex Summers.

Taking it, you thank him with a beam of a smile, “Was just starting to think about getting one, actually.”

“No problem,” he runs his hand through his hair, shifting his weight as if to sit beside you on the couch, “Hey, I was thinking that—”

“Alex,” he’s interrupted by Scott, standing in the doorway to the ‘sitting room’, as Charles would call it, completely oblivious to the annoyance on his brother’s brow, “Professor Xavier wants to see you.”

“Coming,” Alex groans, standing back up, but not before he gives your knee a squeeze and asks, “I have something to ask you later, okay?”

“Okay, Alex,” you ignore the fluttering in your chest, convincing yourself his attention wasn’t anything to be worked up about, “See you around!” Your eyes linger as he follows Scott out of the room, before you return to your book, intent on clearing your mind of the warmth lingering at your knee.

“Does he have it bad,” Peter scoffs with a gust of wind as he moves in the blink of an eye from where he had once lounged on a chase across the room, jamming out to his Walkman, to where he now leaned over the back of your couch.

“What?”

“Aw, man, now I feel for Summers,” he raises a silver brow at you, a hint of amusement telling otherwise, “you don’t even realize he’s out here holding a torch for you, huh?”

“What?” you repeat again, this time with a stammer, shaking your head as you stare back at your book. Peter was doing nothing to help the flutter of your heart, “N-No he isn’t. He’s just nice.”


	156. Tony Stark - Imagine being Peter Parker’s sister and dating Tony Stark.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/164613588352/thelronman-alright-lets-start-over)

> _Imagine being Peter Parker’s sister and dating Tony Stark._

———   _Request for anon_   ———

“You’re taking good care of him, right, _Mister Stark_?” you call through the phone, watching as Tony cracks a smile, crouched in around your brother in order to get in view of the phone.

“Yeah, Mister Stark has been introduced me to a bunch of the Avengers I hadn’t met yet!” Peter protests with an excited hitch to his voice, clearly having a good time tonight.

“I can’t believe you even have to ask,” Tony taunts, a humored tone in his voice.

“Hey, gotta’ make sure my two best guys are okay, you know!”


	157. Matt Murdock - Imagine you’re the obsession of every man and the envy of every woman and Matt Murdock taking an interest in you, even though both Karen Page and Elektra are obviously jealous of you.

Gif source:  [Matt](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fmatt-murdock-ckjuoY4Ytjr3y&t=ZWRlZTQ0MTNmOWVkZTU1ZGEzZGNlN2NkYTc5Nzg3ZGRkOGQwNDljNCxiTzRMRENocQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185176113448%2Fgif-source-matt-imagine-youre-the-obsession-of&m=0)

> _Imagine you’re the obsession of every man and the envy of every woman and Matt Murdock taking an interest in you, even though both Karen Page and Elektra are obviously jealous of you._

———   _Request for anon_   ———

“I don’t like it,” Karen protests, Matt tilting his head in confusion as her heartbeat quickens, “you barely even know (Y/N), and you’re opening your home?”

“It’s a special circumstance—”

“How does Elektra feel about this?”


	158. Victor Creed - Imagine being shy and Victor Creed flirting with you, calling you his kitten or mate.

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine being shy and Victor Creed flirting with you, calling you his kitten or mate._

———   _Request for anon_ ———

You weren’t used to people being so forward with you, and you certainly weren’t one to initiate such a thing, but every time Victor caught sight of you, he laid on the charm. A fanged grin that should have sent you running only aided in your flush, heating you up from the core of your being as you flustered under his intensity. You think that only fueled him more, until the point that he had no problem flirting with you on nearly any circumstance.

“What’s that look for, kitten?” Victor’s smile is just as predatory as ever, and you find the nickname ironic, considering you felt more like the mouse and he the cat, “Finally falling for me?”

You manage a chuckle, unable to hold his intense gaze, “You keep that up, you’ll give a girl ideas.”

“Ah, feel free to tell me, what kind of ideas would my mate be thinking up in that pretty little head of hers, hm?”


	159. Matt Murdock - Imagine you remember all of the lives of your previous reincarnations, having a telepathic connection with each reincarnation of yourself. Matt Murdock hears you communicating to one of your reincarnations telepathically, realizing...

Gif source:  [Matt](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fkaren-page-4QLpinjK8UsCs&t=MTMxY2E5YWM0ZGU5MjgzMGQxYTY5NDgzMTMyY2E0NzRkMzU4ZGFiYyx2RkZ4UFBoNA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185175940958%2Fgif-source-matt-imagine-you-remember-all-of-the&m=0)

> _Imagine you remember all of the lives of your previous reincarnations, having a telepathic connection with each reincarnation of yourself. Matt Murdock hears you communicating to one of your reincarnations telepathically, realizing what is happening when he, too, hears your reincarnation’s voice, learning more about you from your reincarnation that makes him fall more in love with you._

———  _Request for anon_   ———

He comes into the living room, finding you sitting on the floor before his couch, crosslegged. For a moment he thinks you to be meditating, but then he hears it. It almost doesn’t register as a voice at first, more of a feeling than anything else, but more and more it becomes clearer, until finally Matt can understand.

_You love him, do you?_

Matt’s brow furrows as he recognizes a voice akin to yours, yet different. As if from a separate person, yet the very same.

_I do. Matt is to me what your love is to you._

That, he recognizes as your voice, through and through.

_Perhaps he is my love’s reincarnation, too?_  The other voice laughs, a joyous sigh in the infliction, before continuing in a more serious tone.  _It is fitting, then, that I finally meet him._


	160. Matt Murdock - Imagine you’re a deadly female assassin who has worked with multiple gangs, but in the media you’re known for how you dress: a white assassin’s jumpsuit with red lipstick, red nails, and red bottom high heels. When you meet Daredevil...

Gif source:  [Daredevil](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fdaredevil-xt7pQ5uTJlDl6&t=MWVmMjdjYzBmNWNiNGQ2YmU3ZmI3YjU5NjcwZDJkMGI0ZmI5NTE4Myx2WG5BN2RmNw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185175806558%2Fgif-source-daredevil-imagine-youre-a-deadly&m=0)

> _Imagine you’re a deadly female assassin who has worked with multiple gangs, but in the media you’re known for how you dress: a white assassin’s jumpsuit with red lipstick, red nails, and red bottom high heels. When you meet Daredevil, he realizes who you are, flirting with you and giving you the ironic nickname, “angel,” because of your appearance._

———   _Request for anon_   ———

You block the sudden blow, the force of his forearm hitting against your own enough to push you back ever so slightly. Looks like you had finally drawn the attention of the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.

A smirk forms on your lips, “Daredevil, as I live and breathe.”

“What are you doing here?” he pants, clearly having tailed you for the past few rooftops. Did he think you hadn’t sensed him in the shadows?

“Business as usual,” crossing your arms against your chest, you watch him closely, despite your casual stance, “or don’t you listen to the media these days? They call me an assassin.”

A smirk quirks up, the sole feature you can see beneath the mask he wore, “If the shoe fits, angel.”


	161. Alex Summers - Imagine making out with Alex Summers when another mutant interrupts you.

Gif source:  [Alex](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185212125607/shantelchiitriestowrite-thought-i-could-start)

> _Imagine making out with Alex Summers when another mutant interrupts you._

———   _Request for anon_   ———

Tucked under his arm, you were as comfortable as you had ever been in your life. His other hand cradled your cheek, urging you into his lingering kiss. It was leisurely, lasting over and over as your lips moved against his in a practiced dance you nearly had mastered at this point in your relationship. Your knees rested along his thighs, extending your legs over the couch in your effort to remain close to each other.

The sound of a startled gasp and footsteps breaks you from the kiss, watching as Alex’s cheeks burst into a fiery red, his glare fixating at the freckled face of Sean Cassidy.

“God, you guys, this is a public place!” Sean shields his eyes, if only to make you feel more humiliated, though the embarrassment you felt was smothered under the strength of your eye roll.

“Whatever, Banshee!” 


	162. Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers - Imagine gifting Steve and Bucky with some Christmas ornaments from the ‘30s & ‘40s and they tell you they had some that looked identical back in the day.

****Gif source:[Bucky](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185467023277/captain-flint-bucky-barnes-in-avengers-endgame)  |  [Steve](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185466998867/tessatompsons-chris-evans-as-steve-rogers-in)  |  [Ornament](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185466763257)

> _Imagine gifting Steve and Bucky with some Christmas ornaments from the ‘30s & ‘40s and they tell you they had some that looked identical back in the day._

———  _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)  _———

“You didn’t need to go out of your way—” Bucky starts, but you don’t let him get much further.

Waving your hand as if to urge him on to opening the carefully wrapped gift in his hands, you grin at the two men before you, “What? Of course I did! It’s twelve days to Christmas!”

Steve stares down at the present, gingerly running his thumb along the ribbon you remembered fussing with until it looked near perfect, as the corner of his lips quirk upwards just slightly, “Thank you, (Y/N).”

“You’re welcome!” Were you grinning from ear to ear by now, shifting your weight in excited anticipation of their reaction to your gifts? Certainly.

At first, they do their best to carefully unwrap your gift, before giving up with the paper and tape and resulting to tearing into the wrapped boxes in a way akin to children, and by the end of it, you’re all smiling wide.

“I can’t believe you,” Bucky scoffs, looking down at the neat rows of carefully separated ornaments, before plucking one from the bunch to hold up, allowing the light to glint off the edge, despite the slight tarnish from age. It was a porcelain orb, collected in the bunch of ornaments you pieced together after scouring as many antique shops as it had took to find them all. His eyes find yours, incredulity meeting the gratefulness there, “Did you know this was from the ‘30s?”

“Yep!” you chirp happily, almost electrified by the response you got, “They all are— or at least, they’re supposed to be. They’re dated around the ‘30s and ‘40s.”

Steve lets out his own chuckle, “They are definitely from back then.” He nods to the ornament in Bucky’s grasp, “I think we pitched in, how much? Sixty cents—?”

“Eighty, I think,” Bucky supplies.

“—for a pack of ornaments in ‘38, and one of ‘em looked just like that one,” Steve’s hand runs through his hair, before he reaches to take the ornament into his own hand, observing it before glancing down to his own packet of ornaments.

“Several of these look familiar, actually.”

“Really?” you lean towards them, as Bucky begins to point out each of the ornaments that seemed familiar to him, Steve supplying a few more from his own memory. You’re left feeling satisfied with yourself, leaning back with a smirk, “Well, I had hoped they’d remind you of home.”

Steve reaches out to place his arm over your shoulder, gripping the box with the other as he pulls you into his side in a hug that lingers until Bucky’s metallic one goes around your waist, “Home is wherever we are, and this— these will look great on our tree this year.”

Bucky catches your attention by the sound of your name, a smile dancing around his lips as he supplies, “Thank you, doll. I love it.”


	163. Turk Barrett - Imagine you accidentally call Turk Barrett “Daddy” in front of the Defenders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Daddy kink**

****Gif source:[Turk](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/186129743292)

> _Imagine you accidentally call Turk Barrett “Daddy” in front of the Defenders._

———   _Request for anon_   ———

“Hey, Luke,” you hum as you come around the corner from the back of the shop, ignoring the four stares and tense mood of the room as you saunter up beside Turk. Like a reflex, you let the endearment slip out before you catch yourself, “What’s got these guys here,  _Daddy_?”

“Baby,” there’s a bit of a warning in Turk’s voice, but you both know it’s too late now, the Defenders have already heard, “they just wanted to talk business, is all.”

“You going to keep beating around the bush, or you gonna’ tell us, already?” Luke groans in annoyance, clearly through with whatever conversation they had been having before your arrival.

Jessica doesn’t even try to hide her disgust, a roll of her eyes as she steps forward, “Just tell us what we need to know or you know how this is gonna’ go.”


	164. Bucky Barnes - Imagine Bucky secretly liking how touchy-feely you are because it makes him feel normal to have someone touch him so casually.

Gif source:  [Bucky](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185128843877/bubbarnes-go-ahead)

> _Imagine Bucky secretly liking how touchy-feely you are because it makes him feel normal to have someone touch him so casually._

———   _Request for anon_  ———

He wondered if you even noticed it. It had been jarring, at first, but over the span of time since he’d known you, he realized you acted the same way to everyone you knew. The touches, the hugs, the grasps of the arm— you were much more physically affectionate than he was used to, especially in the recent years.

Now, he leaned into your touch, albeit only slightly. He doubted you even realized the way he relaxed when you would catch hold of him in some way, as if the metal of his arm or the things he was capable of didn’t phase you in the slightest.

Like you were, now, wrapping your arm around his own as you lean into him, a grin on your face as you looked on at Tony and his daughter before murmuring low to Bucky, “I’m glad he found this— this normal life.”

Bucky bites his tongue from telling you that right now, with you holding onto him, was about as normal as he had ever felt, too.

Instead, he looks down at you, not catching your eye with how you gazed upon the family a bit further away, and smiled his agreement with a simple, “Yeah.”


	165. Logan Howlett - Imagine Logan is your father and him helping you when you’re on your period.

Gif source:  [Logan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Ftontadas-s-EYaIlLsf33nsA&t=NjhjOTJjNDA3YTQxYzY3ZGIzMDU5N2U5MTU5OGVjZTVjMmI1ZGQ5ZSx0cEFNOVpCTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186131887298%2Fgif-source-logan-imagine-logan-is-your-father&m=0)

> _Imagine Logan is your father and him helping you when you’re on your period._

———   _Request for anon_ ———

“Here.”

“Oh, my god,” you groan in happiness, gladly taking the ice cream bucket from your father’s hands, “you’re the best, Dad.”

“I know,” he smirks, before offering you some Tylenol right after, “and take these, you’ll feel better.”

“Like I said: the best,” you grumble around the pills, taking them as quickly as you could and hoping it would dull the ache in your lower back.

Logan plops on the couch alongside you, stealing a spoonful of your ice cream before he pops the television on to the show you had both been binging over the last week, “I can’t believe they killed him off in the last episode.”

“Dude, don’t remind me! You’ll make me cry!”

 

 


	166. Frank Castle - Imagine being drunk and telling Frank Castle how attractive you find him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Drunkenness; Second-hand embarrassment, undoubtedly**

****Gif source:[Frank](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/182452591012/lindamarieanson)

> _Imagine being drunk and telling Frank Castle how attractive you find him._

———  _Request for anon_   ———

“You’re, like, really pretty.”

Frank scoffs, taking the glass from your hand and fishing out his wallet to pay the tab, “Yeah, you’ve definitely had too much.” With one last sip of his own beer, he tries his hardest to subdue his smile to no avail. Regardless of how your tipsiness slightly annoyed him, he had to admit your lack of a filter was kind of endearing. No way you would ever speak to him like this if you were sober.

“What? Noooo,” you drawl, leaning into him in protest and reaching for the drink that he easily pushes out of your reach as he abandons it, and his money, on the bar. He tugs you from your stool, leaving you to whine in disappointment, “Frankieee! Don’t think I’m gonna’ do what you say, just ‘cause you’re cute!”

“We’re taking you home, lush.”


	167. Alex Summers - Imagine roughly making out with Alex Summers.

Gif source:  [Alex](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185581478452/lucas-till-gif-pack-curse-of-downers-grove)

> _Imagine roughly making out with Alex Summers._

———  _Request for anon_   ———

How did you always wind up like this?

His nose squished alongside yours, lips breaking and crashing over and over again in a dance that left the both of you breathless, panting, and desperate for more. He was going to be the death of you, you swear.

“Alex,” sounds more muffled against his lips, the moan pressed from your tongue to his the mess of his hair only ruined further with how your fingers ran through it.

You had to stop meeting like this.


	168. Hernan "Shades" Alvarez - Imagine falling in love with Shades but he chooses Mariah.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187478490727/sunbaak-shady-mariah-in-luke-cage-s02e01-you)

> _Imagine falling in love with Shades but he chooses Mariah._

———  _Request for anon_ ——— 

“Don’t,” he murmurs, pulling back from where your lips had brushed against his. Your heart breaks, crumbling through your body to fall, cold at your feet.

“What?” you retreat as if you’d been burned, which, really you had been. Shades had played this game for too long to pretend to be innocent of it now, and the way he was looking at you said that he knew it, too.

“This is a mistake,” he doubles down, pushing you away instead of pulling you towards him like he once had been, hands on your shoulders falling to his sides.

“So, you’ve made up your mind?” you scoff, unable to hide the hurt and anger in your voice, “You’re going back to her?”

Shades looks at you, as if you should have known all along, “I love her.”

All you can hear is, _I don’t love you_.


	169. Hernan "Shades" Alvarez - Imagine Shades picking you up after you get arrested.

Gif source:  [Shades](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187478842322/nerd4music-well-have-to-kill-her-and)

> _Imagine Shades picking you up after you get arrested._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Making bail was something that tipped you off.  _Friends in high places_ , the guard had scoffed at you. Which was why, in spite of the pit in your stomach when your feet touches the pavement outside the station, you weren’t surprised when a dark car pulled up, cruising slowly alongside your walk while the window rolled down.

He looks at you from behind his shades, “Get in,” before he stops the car. You know better than to disobey.

With a huff, you take the one defiance you can, and sit in the back seat rather than beside him. You can feel him watching you in the rearview, even though you can’t see his eyes.

You swallow the bitterness in your tone, wishing you didn’t need the help you did from him, “I guess I have you to thank for bailing me out.”

He removes his glasses at the next stoplight, taking the time to glance back at you, “Mariah wants to see you.”


	170. Hernan "Shades" Alvarez - Imagine Shades asking you to hide him from his enemies.

Gif source:  [Shades](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187478913732)

> _Imagine Shades asking you to hide him from his enemies._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

How long had it been, since the last time he had stepped through your door? Since you finally kicked him to the curb, got out, got yourself clean of him as well as you could while still living in Harlem.

Regardless of how much you knew your release was immensely hinged on him letting you go, you can’t help your annoyance at seeing him here again. Old hurts die hard, and all that.

“What are you doing here?” it’s bristly, cold, and just about as much of a wall as you can put up to keep yourself from going to his obviously beaten side. He looked rough. The years hadn’t been so kind, it seemed. He leans on the wall, just inside your door as you quickly lock it behind him, hoping no one had seen his arrival. “You aren’t supposed to be here.”

“That’s why no one will think this is where I would go,” Shades speaks, answering you for the first time as he catches his breath. His low tone is familiar, enticing you like a hot bath, but you aren’t young enough to let him under your skin again.

“You’ve really gotten yourself into it, this time, haven’t you, Hernan?” you sigh. Can he hear the heartbreak in your voice, betraying you, even after all this time? You know you can.

He doesn’t meet your eye, “I just need to lay low for a second. You used to always have my back, girl.”

“That was the past. I’m different now. You know that.”

“No one else has to know.”

You hate that you don’t have the strength to turn him away.


	171. Quentin Beck - Imagine being Peter Parker’s older sister and Quentin Beck fixating on you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Canon-typical manipulation; Beck objectively being hella’ creepy; FFH spoilers, obvs.**
> 
> ****

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187463801067/winterswake-jake-gyllenhaal-as-mysterio-in)

> _Imagine being Peter Parker’s older sister and Quentin Beck fixating on you._

——— _Request for me, Meg-zo the clown_ 🤡 ———

You stood on the outskirts of the temporary S.H.I.E.L.D. base, or whatever they were calling it. Peter had just been taken in for debriefing after the Fire Elemental had been defeated, and you were far too protective after the fight he’d gone through to let him go alone.

Fury couldn’t care less about your presence, and you were quite glad of it. You were here for Peter, after all.

Catching a glint of metal and the glow of blue in your peripheral, you recognize the newcomer hero as he moves to stand beside you. Beck offers you a tired-looking smile, a loose strand of hair falling just above his brow and accentuating his scruffier look post-battle.

“Well, I believe congratulations are in order,” you manage to smile.

“Ah, you don’t have to,” he waves it off humbly, a slight blush to his cheeks, as if the compliment was something he wasn’t used to, “I did what anyone would do.”

“Don’t be so humble,” this guy, so good he couldn’t even take your praise! “Really, Quentin, you saved the world. But, and I know this is probably selfish, you saved Peter, and that’s what really counts to me.” He notices the way you grip your forearm, a nervousness laced in your posture, “I don’t know if you had anything like the Blip back on your earth, but we lost Peter when it happened.” You catch his eye, hoping he can see the sincerity of your gratefulness if you just looked at him hard enough, “I know he’s always gonna’ be Spiderman, but I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him again. So, thank you. I’ll never be able to repay you, but I just want you to know how grateful I am.”

He watches you in silence, a sympathetic look adorning his features and calming you. You had to admit, he made you feel safe.

“If you really want to thank me,” Beck starts, a sheepish look on his face, as if he just knew he was about to take advantage of your gratefulness and regretted it, “how about you go to dinner with me sometime… Before I have to leave for Berlin?” His eyes are hopeful, the smile upon his lips welcoming, urging you to accept.

Despite how surprised you are by his offer, you already know he doesn’t need to look so unsure of your reply.

Tucking your hair behind your ear, you accept, “I’d actually love to, Quentin.”

“That’s—” he bites back his excitement adorably, swallowing before he continues, “That’s great! It’s a date, then.”

You’re suddenly interrupted by a voice calling your name, “Hey, Mister Fury’s done with me. Ready to head back to the hotel?”

“Peter,” you smile, worry flitting across your face as you take in the scrapes and bruises that were visible around the neckline of his suit, “hey, yeah. Let’s go.” You glance quickly towards Beck, offering a hasty, “Uh, just let me know when. You have my number!”

“Yep!” Beck calls after you with a slight wave that you return.

“He has your number?” Beck hears Peter repeat in confusion as you usher your brother along and out of the base.

He watches after you, smile growing along his face into a full-on grin. He knew full well he intended to set that date as soon as he could. Beck glances back to where Fury was discussing something with Maria Hill, biting back his look of satisfaction as the illusion fades, disappearing entirely in a matter of seconds to reveal a dilapidated building rather than the high-tech secret base it once had mimicked.

A bit much, to get you involved, but Quentin was determined to get the full package deal of what he wanted out of this Mysterio façade.

After all, the hero always got the girl, right?


	172. Loki, Fandral - Imagine Loki getting annoyed and jealous when he notices how close Fandral has gotten with you during the length of his imprisonment.

Gif source:  [1](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187482557347/beheworthy-my-favorite-scene-of-thor-feeling)  |  [2](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187482819902)

> _Imagine Loki getting annoyed and jealous when he notices how close Fandral has gotten with you during the length of his imprisonment._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“It seems as if you have missed me little,” Loki comments, a not-so-subtle jab in his words.

A frown etches along your lips, “What’s that supposed to mean? Don’t be bitter of my happiness, Loki.” _He had no right._ Not after how easily he had abandoned you, and how pathetically you still visited him.

“I hear of your time with Fandral,” for an instant, you wonder how. An accusation laces his tone, hiding a hurt behind his defensiveness, “You must be truly desperate, to allow him into your chambers.”

“How dare you,” your feet march you to the edge of his prison, golden borders barring you from the urge to slap him in the face for such an insinuation. “I have done no such thing!” With your own venom on your tongue, you bite, “Jealousy doesn’t suit you Loki. Do not speak of things which you do not know.”

“I know enough!” his voice raises, chin held high as he looks down on you with his own anger, “Do you think me blind? That I have not noticed the way he would look at you, even in my presence?” His fists clench at his sides, unable to control the temper in any other way, “Perfect, now, that I am kept here, unable to do little more than neglect you in ways I am  _certain_ he would love to supply— I’ll bet Fandral is gloating.”

“You must think so little of me, to believe I would allow him,” unable to stand it a moment longer, you turn from him, letting your simmering rage guide you away. “Good night, Loki.”

As soon as you turn, he finds himself regretting his words.


	173. Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter - Imagine being Steve and Peggy’s youngest daughter who grows up to become an Avenger, keeping your parentage a secret, even to your own father until Infinity War.

Gif source:  [1](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187523042637)  |  [2](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187127968147/leiaslo-can-you-see-peggys-tears-im-crying)

> _Imagine being Steve and Peggy’s youngest daughter who grows up to become an Avenger, keeping your parentage a secret, even to your own father until Infinity War._

———  _Request for Meg, me, this chick_  ———

Steve twirls you, right alongside the large sheets hanging on the line out back of the home he and Peggy had made over these years. Your giggles erupt, your father pulling you into his chest in your sloppy dance. You could never be as elegant as your mother, and he blames it on his side of the family. Steve still looks young, maybe thirty, but your mother wears her age well even without the added serum in her veins.

“You know, you’re gonna’ give me a lot of worries, pea,” Steve sighs into your hair a you wriggle from his grip. His youngest, possibly the feistiest of his children, if he had to be honest. He doesn’t know how he hadn’t seen his own fight in you, even before he’d chosen this life instead of returning to the modern world.

“Oh, you’re always sayin’ that and pickin’ at me, Dad,” you huff, New York in your voice, and he distantly wonders what Bucky will say when he finds out just who you were. “I can’t be that bad in the future!”

“Not bad, just rambunctious,” he laughs as you turn back to the sheets on the line, collecting them with a frown that looks too much like Peggy to make his mind go anywhere else. “I won’t tell you everything, you know, but you really had me running after you on missions. Always getting into trouble, kid.”

You roll your eyes, and Steve’s heart swells, glad he gets to have these moments. This side of you he couldn’t have imagined to exist in the woman you became— and still have to become.

“Wonder where I get that from,  _Dad_.”

He knows that in the next six months you’re going to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Become a force of nature, like your mother. In ten years, you’ll be a top agent, fighting on missions with Sharon that even he hadn’t heard the details of the stories quite yet. Fifteen, and he’ll meet you for the first time, fresh out of the ice, and he doesn’t know how to handle you when you’re put on your first mission together a year later.

He can’t wait to see it from the other side, where you look at him fondly and tell him about your first impressions of the younger version of him. It made a lot of sense to him now, how easily you’d become close. He wonders if he’ll frustrate you as much as you frustrated him, sometimes, despite the deep friendship you had fostered in his past, and your future.

You’ll age like him, slow, and he’ll still assume you’re in your late twenties by the time the War comes. He won’t even connect the dots until you start to look like the photos you had shown him, the ones where he had been mysteriously cropped out of the frame.

He knows he did this backwards, but he wouldn’t trade knowing you how he did for anything in the world.

After all, to him, you were friends far before you were ever family.


	174. Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Peter Parker - Imagine Steve having to break the news to you that, not only has Bucky disappeared in the snap, but your brother, Peter, has, too.

Gif source:  [1](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187534547717/dailystevegifs-how-do-you-say-goodbye-to-someone)  |  [2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fsa%3DN%26hl%3Den%26q%3Davengers%2Binfinity%2Bwar%2Bspiderman%2Bdeath%26tbm%3Disch%26tbs%3Dsimg%3ACAQSmQEJUIM7s67kycAajQELEKjU2AQaBggXCD4IQgwLELCMpwgaYgpgCAMSKPYY9RjzGcQPkg77HuoP8hiIH4cfvi28LZQvtC-9LbUvly-VL8gtojoaMCUGbnT7Iz2B7z1B-NDDMc9bKnezaRSh3oeRQRMAWIkTN628DHoNxvXi3qbKi4X46yAEDAsQjq7-CBoKCggIARIEwaH0OQw%26ved%3D0ahUKEwj9xav4xLzkAhUPnOAKHW80BjcQwg4ILSgA%26biw%3D1188%26bih%3D647&t=NGE2ZDZlYmRiMGJmMzUxM2FiOWVmOWU0NzQxZGEyYWVjMGVhYjA1Mix4TkZrc2NIVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187535746328%2Fgif-source-1-2-imagine-steve-having-to-break&m=0)

> _Imagine Steve having to break the news to you that, not only has Bucky disappeared in the snap, but your brother, Peter, has, too._

———  _Request for me, this weepy bitch_  ———-

She disappeared, right before your very eyes. One minute, May was busying herself with cleaning the already pristine living space as you both tried not to be absolutely wracked with worry, knowing that Peter was likely among the Avengers fighting the battle against Thanos somewhere in Wakanda. The next minute, she was gone, like dust in the wind.

The waiting was the worst part. No one was answering your calls. It was chaos in the streets as half the world disappeared.

Now, you find yourself wishing you had been left waiting forever for this news. You didn’t want it.

“No, no,” you begin as soon as he steps through your door. Leave it to Steve Rogers to do this in person. Tears blur your vision, but you can still make out the haunted look in his own eyes. “Don’t say it— don’t say it, Steve! No!”

He reaches for you, and you collapse against his chest, gripping and fighting with what little strength you had left as he kept you from completely crumbling to the ground, his voice strained with his own misery, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“He can’t be— Peter can’t be— He was with Tony, right? Tony said he’d take care of him,” you sob, not knowing what you were saying in the wrath of your grief.

Your name is murmured from the usually well-kept captain, choking in his throat as he tries to keep back his own impending sobs, “Bucky, too. He’s gone, too.”


	175. Wade Wilson, Vanessa Carlysle - Imagine being in a polyamorous relationship with Wade and Vanessa and finding out you’re pregnant.

Gif source:  [Wade](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fmarvel-deadpool-gif-fR4DstNuSemA0&t=ODM4ZDIzY2Q1YmEyY2UyYTZhNWQ1YmRhM2UyZTI0ZWY4ZjJlMjNhNyw2cWp6c0xENg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187537731106%2Fgif-source-wade-vanessa-imagine-being-in-a&m=0)  |  [Vanessa](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187414399332/daughterof-loki-morena-baccarin-as-vanessa)

> _Imagine being in a polyamorous relationship with Wade and Vanessa and finding out you’re pregnant._

———   _Request for anon_   ———

“It was bound to happen eventually,” Vanessa laughs, arms winding around your waist from behind and gently stroking your unchanged stomach. You weren’t even close to showing the pregnancy, having just discovered it.

“Yeah, I’m having to dodge twice the bullets around here,” Wade supplies, and you roll your eyes at him.

“Actually, I was the one trying to dodge the bullets, obviously. If you’d waited until I was off my antibiotics, we wouldn’t be expecting unexpectedly,” you laugh, feeling Vanessa’s lips at your shoulder, and excited vibration rushing through her.

“What? You were cute with a cold!” Wade defends, crossing his arms, “Talk about a challenge to resist, babe!”

“We’re having a baby!” Vanessa squeals excitedly from behind you, making you giggle and lean into her touch. “I’m so excited!”


	176. Erik Killmonger/N'Jadaka - Imagine being Erik’s baby sister and when he becomes king, he sends for you, but by the time you get to Wakanda, you find out what he did and that he’s in the middle of fighting your cousin, and you rush to them just in...

Gif source:  [Erik](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/173621022667/james-barnes-i-never-yielded-and-as-you-can-see)

> _Imagine being Erik’s baby sister and when he becomes king, he sends for you, but by the time you get to Wakanda, you find out what he did and that he’s in the middle of fighting your cousin, and you rush to them just in time to convince him to surrender to save his life._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“ _N’Jadaka!_ ”

The scream of his name is probably the only thing that grounds him, his brow furrowing in both pain and confusion in the aftermath of his fight with T’Challa. He could see you, just out of reach, as you ran towards them like a woman possessed.

“You can’t do this—”

Erik hates the tears in your eyes, hates how he failed. He failed both of you.

“You can’t leave me here alone, brother,” you huff, falling to his side and pulling him into your hug. When he had sent for you, you could hardly believe he had found his way to Wakanda. He had found your way home, you had thought.

But now, you wish he hadn’t kept his plans from you. He’d gone about this in a way that was not so easily mended.

“I won’t be a prisoner,” he murmurs, and you grasp against his battered form tighter as he says your name— your real name, the one your father gave you. It sounds regal coming from his lips, a testament to the Wakandan heritage you’d both been forced to hide, but you won’t let him sacrifice himself so easily. Maybe it’s selfish, but you don’t care anymore.

“I’m not losing another piece of my family, especially not you.”


	177. Quentin Beck, Tony Stark - Imagine Quentin became unhealthily obsessed with you while you worked on the B.A.R.F. project with him, which is why Tony fired him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Mentions of stalking & bein’ a creep?**

****Gif source:[Quentin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fjake-gyllenhaal-CX7Kd6vYAqLiU&t=ZDQ4MzAxZmQ5OWM2YTU5MjdmMWFkYmYwMjBjZjVmMjFkOWFiNmQ4OSxtRE1sdlhKcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187575126053%2Fwarnings-mentions-of-salking-bein-a-creep-gif&m=0)  |  [Tony](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2F1k-my-gifs-mine-robert-downey-jr-rdj-hot-damn-the-judge-rdjedit-marvelcastedit%2F108369729834&t=OGJiMjVkZDkyYTI1OWFjZGRjNDc2MjYwNGVhYjlkMDY1MjJjMTE3OSxtRE1sdlhKcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187575126053%2Fwarnings-mentions-of-salking-bein-a-creep-gif&m=0)

> _Imagine Quentin became unhealthily obsessed with you while you worked on the B.A.R.F. project with him, which is why Tony fired him._

——— _Request for ME BITCH_ ———

You stop in your tracks as the door to Tony’s office slams open, making you jump. Quentin walks out, pace quick, jaw set and sullen, as if something more sinister was just simmering beneath his outward calm. His eyes catch you, wide and with a sort of unhinged fury that they betrayed, and forced your stomach to your throat.

“Quentin—”

“I hope you’re satisfied with yourself, honey,” he bites, venom lacing his tongue as he walks past you.

Stunned, you’re left standing there, confusion and a hint of fear freeing your mind of the reason you had come here in the first place, up until Tony emerges from his office. He looks weary, verging on the edge of upset, when his eyes catch you.

“Oh, there you are. Come in, we need to have a talk about Quentin Beck.”


	178. Hank McCoy - Imagine Hank McCoy’s reaction when you tell him that you’re pregnant.

Gif source:  [Hank](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187414529102/donnatroythe-world-needs-the-x-men)

> _Imagine Hank McCoy’s reaction when you tell him that you’re pregnant._

———   _Request for anon_  ———

You lounged on the picnic blanket, watching as Hank plucks another apple from the wicker basket beside him. You were stuffed, lying with your head in his lap in a post-lunch bliss.

“So what was it you wanted to tell me?” Hank wonders around a large bite of his apple, looking down at you through his glasses.

You peer up at him, squinting through the scattered rays of sunlight that managed to penetrate the leaves of the tree that hung, shading above your head. With a sigh, you quiet the butterflies in your stomach as you prepare yourself to tell him.

“I’m eating for two now, Hank,” you can’t hold back your giggle at the way his jaw goes slack, looking down at you with disbelief in his eyes.

“W-What? Really? Are you saying—?”

“We’re having a baby!”


	179. Quentin Beck, Tony Stark - Imagine working with Beck on the project, and he gets jealous whenever Tony pulls you aside and flirts with you.

Gif source:  [Tony](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Frdj-lvqGJIvea7Jok&t=ZDc0OWU4YmZjNmZiOTg1ZWE3ZjY0Yzk0NmE4NzZmNTczYjJkNjAzZix2THgxNEVXbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187594963533%2Fgif-source-tony-beck-imagine-working-with&m=0)  |  [Beck](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187484804952/sparkling-lux-jake-gyllenhaal-for-cartier)

> _Imagine working with Beck on the project, and he gets jealous whenever Tony pulls you aside and flirts with you._

———  _Request for MEEEE_  ———

“Where are you going? We’re in the middle of a  _crucial_  breakthrough—”

“Mister Stark wants me in his office,” you shrug apologetically at Quentin’s irked frown, pushing your phone back into your pocket from where your boss had just summoned you. Quentin’s hands raise up just to smack back at his sides, an exasperated sound leaving him at the news. He approaches your desk as you rise from it, “Look, it will only take two seconds, I bet. He probably just wants an update on the project.”

Quentin’s voice lowers as the rest of the team returns to work, thinking whatever scene he was going to make had fizzled out with the softness of his tone, passed between the two of you accusatorially, “I think Stark just put you on this team for an excuse to see you, is what I think!”

“That’s offensive, and also rude,” you shoot back, voice hushed, “I’m here because of my skills, not because of something like that! You know I’m more than qualified to be on this project, Beck!”

He relents, but his grimace doesn’t fade, “I’m not saying you aren’t qualified, just that Stark isn’t only thinking about your talent with the way he constantly pulls you away from our work.”

“So what?” with a roll of your eyes, you push your chair in, brushing past Quentin with an icy, “What do you care?”

 

 


	180. Quentin Beck - Imagine having a friends-with-benefits relationship with your coworker, Quentin Beck. When he spots you out on a date, he crashes it, and you get mad at him, because the whole “no strings attached” thing was his idea to begin with.

Gif source:  [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgfycat.com%2Fidolizeddecentfallowdeer-jake-gyllenhaal-celebrity-nightcrawler&t=MGJmOGU5YjMxNDc1YWRhYzc1M2RhMGRiZWRjMjEzNzQyODQyMzgxMCx2N1duekZGZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187615213663%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-having-a&m=0)

> _Imagine having a friends-with-benefits relationship with your coworker, Quentin Beck. When he spots you out on a date, he crashes it, and you get mad at him, because the whole “no strings attached” thing was his idea to begin with._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You could hardly believe it. He wasn’t. He wouldn’t!

He was.

“Wow, gosh, it’s  _crazy_ , isn’t it? Seeing each other here,” he was actually pulling up a chair, and sitting in it—  _lounging_ , in it— like he was at all invited to sit there. Your glare goes all but unnoticed to him, judging by the way he purposefully smiled at both you and your date. Just what game was he playing at?

“Quentin,” you know your smile must be strained, as you gesture to the man sitting across from you, who had been a perfectly amiable date until Quentin had ruined it, “this is my  _date_ —”

Quentin retrieves the sunglasses from where they had been hanging at the collar of his shirt to perch them upon his nose, offering the man his hand for a shake that even you don’t have to squint at to see is a bit too rough, “It is  _so_ nice to meet you, but I really don’t think this is going to work out, Tim.”

“Jim,” your date retrieves his hand awkwardly, shooting you a strange look, before setting his napkin on the table and making to stand. There’s a distastefulness in his voice when he adds, “Look, if you already had a boyfriend, you shouldn’t have agreed to come out with me.”

“I don’t— he’s not—!” you manage, faltering as your date abandons you with Quentin, who seemed more than satisfied at the result. You fix your glare upon him, “I can’t believe you, Quentin! What are you even doing?”

“It wasn’t going to work out, anyway,” Quentin shrugs, and you can see his annoying brow raise from behind his sunglasses. “Trust me, honey. He’s not your type!”

“What? Don’t you think _I_  should be the judge of who my type is?” you gawk at him, slamming your own napkin down into his lap and standing from your chair.

“You’re making a scene.”

He makes to get up after you, and you find you don’t care if you are making a scene, “You have a lot of gall, Quentin. You were the one who wanted to stay  _friends_ , remember? So you don’t get to have a say in who I date!”


	181. Piotr Rasputin (X-Men) - Imagine being new to the X-Men with the abilities of Power Randomization. Whenever your crush, Colossus, comes around you get so flustered that you lose all control over your powers.

Gif source:  [Colossus](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/142698908617/filmson-daniel-cudmore-as-piotr-rasputin-aka)

> _Imagine being new to the X-Men with the abilities of Power Randomization. Whenever your crush, Colossus, comes around you get so flustered that you lose all control over your powers._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You willed yourself to stay calm, to not completely turn to putty— which, was actually more literal than figurative, if the last time you randomized into an ill-equipped shape-shifter was anything to go by. You really thought you were doing well, too, at first.

He had come into the room, walked past you, and still you hadn’t lost control of your powers. Yeah, you could do this.

“Good morning, (Y/N),” Piotr calls to you, drawing your attention from the coffee cup in your hand, and you feel your heartbeat pick up at the adorable accent to his tone. Your face flames, which you don’t realize is quite literal, at first, when you look to him.

“G-Good morning, Piotr,” you squeak, right before the cup boils over in your hands, flames sparking from your fingertips, only to turn to ice quickly after.

“Jeez, watch out!” Bobby huffs, and you feel the frostbite at your fingertips. You shake it out right as Piotr leaves the kitchen, a chuckle following him.

You groan, head falling onto the scorched counter top, exasperated at yourself. Were your fingers glowing, or were you just seeing things?

“You’re turning green,” Rogue looks at you from beside Bobby, a brow raised as she brushes back her hair with a gloved hand. “Get a hold of yourself.”

You whimper, more to yourself than anyone else, as you try to steady your heart rate and force your powers back to normal, “God, I’m hopeless.”


	182. Charles Xavier - Imagine giving birth to Charles Xavier’s child.

Gif source:  [Charles](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187436799582)

> _Imagine giving birth to Charles Xavier’s child._

———   _Request for anon_  ———

Hank rushes up to him, but before he can even get the words from his mouth, Charles interrupts his news.

“Take me to her. Is she alright?”

As soon as the thought flits through his head, Charles understands, but Hank manages to get it out verbally while the Professor dwells on it, “She’s— I mean, I think so.” Hank guides Charles through the school’s hallways, leading him towards where you were waiting in the car, “Raven was with her when she started hurting, and having the contractions. She got her to the car and I went off running for you.”

“Thank you, Hank,” Charles breathes shakily, his grip tight on his armrests as he tries to bite back the anticipation, excitement, and worry for what was to come over the next hours.

“Can you believe,” Hank huffs, a happy tone to his voice, “you’re gonna’ be a dad?”

“It still hasn’t quite settled on me yet.”

 

 


	183. Heimdall - Imagine being a very powerful superhuman, who ends up on Asgard, and while Odin is appalled by you being there, it is soon discovered that you are Heimdall’s soulmate.

Gif source:  [Heimdall](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187390843792/marveladdicts-idis-elba-as-heimdall-in-thor)

> _Imagine being a very powerful superhuman, who ends up on Asgard, and while Odin is appalled by you being there, it is soon discovered that you are Heimdall’s soulmate._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“I will not allow this,” Odin booms from his throne, and you can feel your jaw tick with annoyance. “She has no place here on Asgard!”

“Allfather, it is not so simple,” Thor begins to protest on your behalf, taking a step towards the old god, only for another to interrupt.

“If I may,” silence fills the room, Heimdall’s presence as commanding as it is respectful to his royal family. The large sword remains strapped to his back, just as you’d seen him when you first laid eyes on the gatekeeper.

Odin leans back in his throne, gesturing openly. He would hear whatever Heimdall had to say.

Golden eyes turn to capture you, and you feel a draw there— something unexplainable, as if you could get lost in the otherworldly glow of them, which usually would scare you, but it didn’t.

“I saw her arrival, but only after it could I see the importance of this Midgardian,” Heimdall starts, turning his gaze back to Odin when the Allfather scoffs.

“And what would you have me believe is her place here?”

“As you know, the  _líkami_ is the vessel of our  _munr_ and the  _hugr_ ,” Thor seems to straighten beside you at that, and you get the feeling Heimdall’s explanation is solely for you, as the rest of the Asgardians seem to already understand where his point is leading. “The body, mind, and soul— our essence encompasses these three things. In perfect harmony, they come together to create the whole.” Heimdall gestures to you, an intensity in his eyes that you don’t quite understand, “I have been left incomplete, for many years, but no more.”

Freya steps forward, wide-eyed, “Are you saying, you have found your  _hugr_?”

“She is to me, as Odin is to you.”

Your gasp draws the attention of the room, but you find you only care for the way Heimdall seems to watch you, as if you were the goddess among mortals, rather than the opposite, “What?”

“Your people would call us soulmates.”


End file.
